Je ne veux pas te faire mal
by PinkFuschia
Summary: Kurt Hummel a un objectif : il veut mourir. Sa famille et ses amis l'ignorent. Peut être que l'arrivée du jeune et beau fils de médecin, Blaine Anderson, lui redonnera goût à la vie... L'amour de Blaine sera-t'il assez fort pour empêcher Kurt d'en finir ?
1. Chapter 1

C'est l'histoire d'un ado très tourmenté. Un ado très tourmenté ayant pour nom Kurt, Kurt Hummel. À la base, c'est un jeune homme de 16 ans, somme toute, assez classique. Il a un physique plutôt agréable composé d'une chevelure châtaine au reflets d'or, d'une peau albâtre aussi douce que celle d'un bébé, de deux épaules maigres, mais solides, de hanches parfaites et de deux yeux bleus comme la mer si profonds qu'on pourrait s'y noyer. Il sait qu'il est beau et n'a pas honte de son physique.

Kurt vit seul avec son père, Burt, depuis environ 14 ans, depuis le décès tragique de sa mère, Élisabeth. Même s'il était un peu gauche avec son fils par moment, Burt élevait son fils du mieux qu'il le pouvait et l'aimait de tout son coeur. Kurt était son unique enfant et son souvenir le plus précieux de sa défunte femme. Kurt a toujours adoré son père et bien qu'ils ont tout les deux dû traverser une épreuve très difficile, ils ont fini par redresser la tête et avancer en étant encore plus proches qu'avant. Kurt adore son père et il n'a pas honte de sa famille.

Kurt est un artiste. Depuis qu'il est tout petit, il nourrit une véritable passion pour les comédies musicales telles que _Wicked_ ou _The Sound of Music._ À 5 ans, il avait débuté les cours de danse et n'avait jamais arrêter. À 12 ans, même s'il chantait déjà un peu, il avait prit des leçons de chant et n'ait jamais arrêter. Maintenant, à 16 ans, il fait partie de la chorale de son école où il peut partager sa passion pour la scène avec 10 autres jeunes passionnés comme lui. Parmi eux, il y a Mike et Tina (un couple d'asiatique excentrique), Puck (un rebelle avec une étrange crête sur la tête), Quinn (la capitaine des cheerleaders), Santana et Brittany (un couple de cheerleaders), Artie (un mec en fauteuil roulant), Finn (son demi-frère et quaterback de l'équipe de football), Mercedes (une jeune femme à la voix d'or) et enfin Rachel (sa meilleure amie et TRÈS grande diva). Même si Rachel obtient toujours les solos, Kurt sait qu'il a du talent et n'a pas honte de sa voix (même si elle était aiguë).

Kurt est différent côté vestimentaire. Il a toujours aimé se démarquer des autres par ses vêtements. S'il ne perce pas de le domaine du spectacle, il se voit bien travailler dans le domaine du stylisme. Il aime beaucoup les tenues un peu plus extravagantes et surtout, il aime les fabriquer lui même. Quand il était petit, sa mère lui avait appris à coudre et à force de pratique, il était devenu très doué. Après la mort de sa mère quand il a avait 8 ans, il avait continué en mémoire de l'activité qu'il préférait faire avec elle et ne s'était pas arrêter. Il aime coudre et n'a pas honte d'aimer la mode. En fait, ses vêtements ne servent pas uniquement à être jolis...

Kurt est gai. Il l'avait découvert à son entrée au collège ou plutôt, il l'avait compris parce qu'au fond de lui, il a toujours su qu'il préférait les garçons. Au lycée, il avait eu le béguin pour Finn (qui bien sûr était hétéro). Kurt avait même été jusqu'à forcer la rencontre entre son père et la mère de Finn pour se rapprocher de lui... ce qui avait finit par un échec , ça a fini par passerDepuis, malgré quelques petits intérêts pour certains garçons qui vient croisé son chemin, Kurt n'a pas encore connu le vrai, le grand amour. Il se contente du rôle de témoin entre les péripéties amoureuses de ses amis ou de celles des héros dans ses film d'amour préférés tels que _Moulin Rouge_ ou _Le Titanic_. Il est gai et n'a pas honte de son orientation sexuelle.

Par contre, ce n'est pas parce que sa famille et ses amis l'acceptent que c'est le cas de tout le monde. En effet, depuis qu'il est tout petit, Kurt subit les brimades et les insultes des autres. Avec le temps, il a appris à garder la tête haute et à les ignorer, mais depuis qu'il est au lycée, les autres ne se contente pas de l'insulter, mais ils le pousse contre les casiers, lui crachent à la figure, le frappent, lui lancent des slushies et le jettent dans la benne à ordures. Aujourd'hui, s'en est à un point tel que Kurt va au lycée chaque jour avec la peur au ventre. Il lui arrive de faire des crises d'angoisse et des cauchemars, la nuit. Son père n'en sait rien. Kurt ne lui a jamais rien dit. Kurt a tellement de mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau qu'il a prit une décision radicale : il va en finir avec la vie…


	2. Chapter 2

Ce matin-là, Kurt se leva difficilement comme chaque matin vu qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit encore réveillé par les cauchemars. Il s'habilla, fit son rituel d'hydratation matinal, puis descendit au rez-de-chaussé pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son père étant déjà au garage depuis très tôt, Kurt pris son petit déjeuner tout seul. Lorsque vint le temps pour lui de quitter la confortable et sécuritaire maison familiale pour l'univers noir et dangereux du lycée, des flashs lui vinrent et le jeune homme revit tout les moments où ses brutes de joueurs de football l'avaient maltraité.

-Aller, le retour en enfer, se dit Kurt en passant le pas de la porte.

Kurt monta dans sa voiture et roula jusqu'au lycée McKinley. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était arrivé et comme à chaque matin, les brutes l'attendaient à l'entrée de l'école…

-Regardez, les gars ! lança un grand mec à la carrure imposante en désignant Kurt. La pédale de service est arrivé !

Le grand gars s'approcha alors et lui dit :

-Alors, tu as oublié ton boa à plumes chez toi, pédé ?

-Au même endroit que ta testostérone ? lança un autre en éclatant de rire.

-Les gars, de quoi vous parlez ? Pour qu'il puisse avoir perdu sa testostérone, il faudrait qu'il en ai déjà eu ! se moqua un troisième.

Kurt sentait déjà que son volcan intérieur était sur le point d'entrer en éruption et pas une petite. Il sentait les larmes s'agglutiner aux coins de ses yeux, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de pleurer devant ces cons. Il décida d'avancer tête baissée vers la porte, mais son chemin fut bloqué par la bande de dégénérés.

-Bien, alors ? Où tu vas comme ça, sale pédale ? demanda le grand mec avec un sourire carnassier. On s'amuse…

Sur ces mots, il envoya son poing en plein dans la figure de Kurt qui tomba par terre, le nez en sang. Il voulu envoyer un nouveau coup, mais il fut bloqué par quelqu'un. Il se retourna et vit une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Elle était assez petite, mais semblait légèrement musclée avec des cheveux plaqués avec des tonnes de gel.

-Arrêtez, dit la silhouette.

-Quoi ? Mais, pour qui tu te prend ? demanda-t'il en levant le ton.

L'agresseur n'obtint pour réponse que le genou de l'inconnu propulsé dans son entre-jambe. Sur le coup de la douleur, il s'effondra par terre. Les autres prirent peur et se sauvèrent pour éviter de subir le même sort. Kurt se releva rapidement et couru jusqu'à la porte pour son premier cours sans prendre la peine de remercier son mystérieux sauveur.

-C'est décidé, pensa-t'il. Je me donne encore une semaine, le temps de profiter une dernière fois de mes amis et ma famille et je me suiciderai. D'ici là, je dois me protéger, prendre un peu de distance et surtout, ne plus laisser personne entrer dans ma vie. Je ne dois pas faire souffrir quelqu'un de plus…

Sur cette pensée, il filât vers sa classe en tentant vainement de retenir ses larmes. Certes, c'était une décision difficile, mais il en avait plus qu'assez de se faire violenter, insulter et humilier. Il n'osait pas en parler à son père parce qu'il savait qu'il a des problèmes de coeur et ne voulait pas empirer les choses en lui faisait vivre un stress et une colère pareils.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce jour-là, c'était le premier jour de Blaine dans sa nouvelle école. Blaine Anderson est un beau jeune homme finissent musclé au teint hâlé et aux yeux… verts, bruns, jaunes ? Impossible de le savoir. Seulement une couleur indescriptible. Blaine vient de la haute société. Son père est un médecin renommé et sa mère dirige une compagnie de cosmétiques. C'est à cause du travail de sa mère qu'il ont dû déménagé il y a deux jours à Lima. Avant, ils habitaient Westerville. Blaine avait toujours été un jeune homme calme et discret. Il est homosexuel, mais jamais, il n'en avait parlé à ses parents parce qu'il craignait la réaction de son père qui n'a jamais été très… ouvert aux différences. Il appréhendait un peu de se retrouver dans une nouvelle école entouré de personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout. Il était toujours allé dans des collèges privés pour garçons uniquement. C'était la première fois qu'il allait étudier dans une école publique et mixte.

Ce matin-là, donc, il se leva, s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner avec,exceptionnellement, ses parents. Normalement, ils étaient déjà au travail quand Blaine se levait. Blaine a aussi un grand frère : Cooper Anderson. Il est plus âgé et a quitté la maison i ans maintenant. Lorsqu'il finit de manger, Blaine alla jusqu'à sa voiture : une Lamborghini gris métallique et roula jusqu'à l'école. Il arriva à destination environ une quarantaine de minutes plus tard. Il se gara dans le stationnement à l'arrière. Blaine récupéra son sac sur la banquette arrière et s'avança vers la porte. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de rires. Intrigué, le fils de médecin contourna le bâtiment et se dissimula derrière le mur pour observer ce qui se passait.

Il vit une bande de mecs grands et baraqués, portant des veste avec leurs noms et des numéros.

-Probablement des footballeurs de l'équipe… en conclut Blaine.

Il perçu ensuite, parmi eux un jeune homme plus petit, plus mince qui fixait le plancher, la bride de son sac très serrée entre ses mains. Il voulu prendre quelques secondes pour détailler ce jeune homme, mais soudain, il vit le poing d'un des mecs s'envoler jusqu'au visage de ce pauvre garçon qui, visiblement, était terrifié. Le sang de Blaine n'eut même pas le temps de faire un tour que le fils de médecin s'élança vers la scène. Alors que le grand mec voulu frapper de nouveau le pauvre jeune homme qui avait maintenant le nez en sang, Blaine attrapa sa main et la tint avec une force qu'on ne lui devinerait jamais.

-Arrêtez ! ordonna-t'il.

-Quoi ? Mais, pour qui tu te prends ? lui demanda le grand type en levant le ton et en se tournant vers lui.

Pour seule réponse, Blaine propulsa son pied dans l'entre-jambe du sale type qui s'effondra sur le coup de la douleur. les autres mecs de sa bande prirent peur et détalèrent comme des lapins. Lorsque Blaine voulu demandé à la victime s'il allait bien, le mystérieux jeune homme avait disparu, ce qui laissa Blaine perplexe. Il voulait vraiment s'assurer que celui qu'il avait secouru allait bien. Il tenait probablement ce réflexe de son père-médecin.

-Qui étais-ce ? se demanda-t'il. Pourquoi se faisait-il agresser par cette bande de gorille en pleine crise de testostérone ? Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air détestable…

Blaine entra dans le lycée et chercha sa classe pendant environ 15 minutes voyant et revoyant la scène s'étant déroulée plus tôt. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait encore, il sentait que s'il ne retrouvait pas ce garçon, il allait s'en mordre les doigts pour le reste de sa vie.


	4. Chapter 4

Une rumeur commença à se répandre dans le lycée : un nouveau aurait pris la défense d'un loser et frapper la brute de l'école. Kurt savait que la rumeur était fondé puisqu'il était celui qui avait été secouru. Cependant, il ignorait tout de ce garçon qui lui avait sauver la vie. Il traversait le couloir pour se rendre à son casier où il fut tout de suite rejoins par Rachel Berry, sa meilleure amie qui voulait TOUT savoir.

-Hey, Kurt ? C'est vrai, la rumeur ? lui demanda-t'elle tout bas.

-Oui, répondit Kurt.

-Oh mon dieu ! s'écria Rachel.

-Pas si fort ! lui reprocha Kurt. Toute la ville n'a pas besoin de t'entendre.

À ces mots, il referma son casier et se dirigea vers sa classe de math, suivie par la petite brune qui était bien décidée à le faire parler.

-Alors, raconte-moi, demanda-t'elle.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Rachel., lui répondit Kurt, sèchement.

-Comment ça ? Tu te fais sauver par quelqu'un pour la première fois en dehors de Finn et tu n'as rien à dire ?!

-Bien, il m'ont entouré, se sont moquer de moi et Karofsky m'a frappé. Le nouveau est arrivé, l'a empêcher de me frapper de nouveau et lui a envoyer son pied dans l'entre-jambe et je suis parti le plus vite possible, c'est tout.

-C'est trop romantique !

-Pourquoi tu parles de romantisme ? Je ne connais même pas ce mec !

-Mais tu l'as vu… Il est mignon, au moins ?

-Rachel !

-Quoi ? Je suis curieuse… alors, il est mignon ou pas ?

Kurt commença à rougir.

-Je, je… je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment vu…

-Pourtant tu rougis !

C'est complètement exaspéré que Kurt entra dans sa classe de math et alla s'assoir au fond, comme d'habitude.

Lorsque la classe fut terminée, il sorti et se dirigea vers la salle de chant où il s'assit encore une fois dans le fond.C'est à ce moment que le professeur, Mr Shuester, entra dans la classe à son tour.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens ! laissa-t'il, tout sourire.

-J'en connais un qui a passé une bonne nuit… chuchota Puck à Santana, qui était à côté de lui.

-La ferme, Puckerman ! lui répondit la latina.

-Bien, reprit le professeur. Comme je vous l'ai annoncé la semaine dernière, le thème de cette semaine sera _La liberté_. Donc, y-a-t'il quelqu'un qui veut briser la glace ?

-Moi, Monsieur Shuester ! intervint Kurt en se levant et se dirigeant à l'avant.

-Kurt ? Très bien ! Que vas-tu nous chanté ?

-Je vais chanté _Trough my own eyes_ de Aaron Carter et Kayla Hinkel.

À ces mots, les premières notes du piano résonnèrent dans la pièce et Kurt entonna les premières paroles :

 _Give me a world that's equal on all sides_

 _Let freedom flow as constant as the tides_

 _I pray with each sunset, don't forget to rise_

 _I live without regret_

 _For ordinary lives_

Kurt alla en crescendo sur les dernières paroles à la perfection et entama le refrain :

 _I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes_

 _Searchin' for a hero to idolize_

 _Feeling the pain as innocence dies_

 _Looking at life through my own eyes_

 _I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day_

 _I listen to my heart and I obey_

 _How can I see it any other way?_

 _I'm looking at life_

 _Through my own eyes_

Kurt chantait avec tout son coeur et continua sa chanson :

 _I see a land with liberty for all_

 _Yet still I know the truth will rise and fall_

 _That's just the way it goes_

 _A word now to the wise_

 _The world was made to change_

 _Each day is a surprise_

 _Lookin' at life through my own eyes_

 _Searchin' for a hero to idolize_

 _Feeling the pain as innocence dies_

 _Looking at life through my own eyes_

 _I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day_

 _I listen to my heart and I obey_

 _How can I see it any other way?_

 _Looking at life_

 _Through my own eyes_

 _And I know when you're looking for the truth_

 _(Mmmhmm)_

 _If you go and read between the lines_

 _You'll discover how and why_

 _I take my heart into battle_

 _Give that freedom bell a rattle_

 _Get my independence signed_

 _Declare it on the dotted line_

 _In Philidelphia freedom ring_

 _And patriotic voices sing_

 _Red White & Blue never give up_

 _We represent America_

 _I'm lookin' at life through my own eyes_

 _Searchin' for a hero to idolize_

 _Feeling the pain as innocence dies_

 _Looking at life through my own eyes_

 _I'm hoping and praying for a brighter day_

 _I listen to my heart and I obey_

 _How can I see it any other way?_

C'est dans un déluge d'émotions et versant quelques larmes qu'il chanta les dernières paroles :

 _I'm looking at life_

 _Through my own eyes_

La musique se termina sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Chacun fut très impressionné… Par contre, tout le monde ignorait qu'à cet instant, une silhouette bouclé les observait…


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine s'était perdu. C'était sa toute première journée et il ne connaissait pas encore bien l'école. Il cherchait sa classe d'histoire lorsqu'il passa devant une classe différente des autres : une sorte de local de musique. La pièce était petite, les murs beige clair et le plancher était en dalle blanches, comme celui des couloirs. Dans le fond de la classe, il y avait 12 chaises en plastique bourgogne et en métal dont une qui était vide. Blaine pouvait également distinguer une batterie et un piano. Sur les chaises, 11 élèves étaient assis. Une jeune fille brune à côté d'un grand gars qui portait une chemise à carreaux, derrière eux : un mec bizarre avec un mohawk aplati avec une jolie blonde, à leur droite : une jeune fille noire et ronde et à côté d'elle…

-Non, c'est, c'est… pensa Blaine.

C'était lui, le garçon que Blaine avait sauvé, c'était lui. Le garçon qu'il avait arraché aux mains de ce gorille, c'était lui. Blaine le reconnu. Ses cheveux châtains, ses yeux bleus, sa peau blanche…

-C'est lui, pensa Blaine. Je suis content qu'il aille mieux. Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point il était beau… Il est magnifique, même beau comme un coeur.

Le fils de médecin se perdit dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant d'entendre le professeur demander si quelqu'un voulait *briser la glace*.

-Moi, Monsieur Shuester ! intervint le beau jeune homme.

-Kurt ? Très bien ! Que vas-tu nous chanter ?

Mentalement, Blaine remercia ce professeur pour lui avoir donner le nom de ce magnifique garçon.

-Kurt… c'est un joli nom… s'extasia mentalement Blaine.

Kurt commença alors à chanter une chanson que Blaine connaissait très bien : Trough my own eyes. Il la connaissait parce qu'il l'écoutait souvent. Ça l'inspirait et lui donnait du courage. Blaine écouta Kurt chanter. Il allait être très en retard à son cours, mais là, il s'en fichait. Il voulait juste rester pour écouter cette voix divine encore et encore.

-Mon dieu, quelle voix ! Il a une voix tellement… spéciale. On s'attendrait à l'entendre de la bouche d'une fille, mais de celle d'un garçon, c'est juste inattendu. Jamais je n'ai connu de garçon pouvant atteindre des notes si haute. Il met tellement d'émotions dans sa chanson ! Sa voix est si douce et puissante à la fois, je… c'est juste impossible de la décrire.

Le fils de médecin ferma les yeux, laissa la douce chaleur que provoquait la voix de Kurt envahir tout son corps et son âme et se perdit dans ses pensées. Il revint à la réalité lorsque le piano se tut en même temps que Kurt et que tout les autres élèves et le professeur se mettent à applaudir.

-Bravo, Kurt ! le félicita Mr. Shuester. Tu peux retourner t'assoir.

-Merci, Monsieur, répondit Kurt de sa si belle voix.

Le beau châtain regagna donc sa place. Blaine ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il bougeait avec une telle grâce si… inhabituelle chez un garçon. Blaine sentait un sentiment nouveau embaumer son cerveau et son coeur d'une chaleur douce et intense. C'était douloureux, mais agréable à la fois. Il le savait maintenant, il fallait qu'il apprenne à connaître Kurt. Il restait toujours à savoir comment…


	6. Chapter 6

Le reste de cette journée normale pour Kurt, mais mouvementée pour Blaine se déroula plutôt tranquillement. Pour Kurt, ça se résuma par des bousculades contre les casiers et des slushies. Pour Blaine, ça se résuma par rencontrer tous les professeurs et la coach des cheerleaders : Sue Sylvester. Par contre, il ne cessa pas de repenser à Kurt et à son chant plus qu'angélique. Kurt, de son côté, avait presque déjà oublier les évènements du matin.

La cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours sonna et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Kurt, quand à lui, se dirigea vers la salle de chant. Il avait besoin d'un endroit calme pour s'aérer l'esprit avant de rentrer chez lui et éviter la crise de larmes devant son père. Il marchait, tête baisée, vers la classe quand, dans l'agitation de la fin des cours, il fut bousculé par un autre élève. Kurt crut d'abord que le mec en question allait juste partir et se foutre de lui ou encore juste mettre un coup de pied dans ses livres pour qu'il prenne plus de temps à les ramasser ou encore lui mettre un coup de pied à lui, mais il n'en fut rien. Le jeune homme se pencha pour l'aider.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te bousculé, lui dit l'autre garçon en lui rendant son manuel de maths. Est-ce que tu…

Le garçon se stoppa net en voyant son visage. On aurait dit qu'il était comme hypnotisé. Kurt aussi fût sous le choc. Il se perdit dans les yeux… de quelle couleur étaient-ils, au fait ? Pour eux, plus rien ne sembla exister. Les pas et les voix des élèves autour d'eux semblaient devenir de plus en plus flous comme s'ils disparaissaient un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-Oh mon dieu ! Kurt, reprend-toi voyons ! pensa Kurt. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu trouves un mec mignon même si celui-là est… plus que mignon. Il est… sexy, sexy avec son teint bronzé, ses cheveux bruns foncés presque noirs même s'ils ont trop de gel, ses yeux qui dégoulinent de miel et de soleil, sa bouche qui… oh mon dieu ! Sa bouche… rose et charnue qui a l'air si douce et sucrée… attends, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Kurt ?

Il reprit ses esprits et se rendit compte que lui et le mec canon avaient tous les deux leur main sur le même livre et que leurs doigts se touchaient légèrement. Quand leur main s'était-elle déplacée ? Quand leur doigts sont-ils entrés en contact ? Kurt n'en savait rien. Les joues rouges, il rangea ce livre dans son sac et releva les yeux vers le garçon inconnu qui semblait encore perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je, hum… merc, lui adressa-t'il poliment.

-Oh, de rien. Kurt ! lui répondit l'autre

-Quoi ? Comment sais-tu mon nom ?

-Je, j'ai entendu un de tes professeurs t'appeler, un professeur frisé, plutôt classe et avec un gilet.

-Ah oui ! C'était Monsieur Shuester, mon professeur d'espagnol et le directeur du Glee Club.

-Le quoi ?

-Le Glee Club. C'est… la chorale de l'école.

-C'est cool !

-Mouais…

-Je, je m'appelle Blaine.

Blaine. Quel beau nom ! C'était un nom doux qui sonnait bien. Kurt l'entendit résonner dans sa tête.

-Tu sais, Kurt, je… je chante aussi et je joue de la guitare et du piano. Tu crois que je pourrais entrer au Glee Club ? demanda Blaine.

-Oh ! Hum, oui, surement. Il nous manque justement un douzième membres pour être éligibles aux Communales.

-Génial ! Je, enfin, je dois rentrer chez moi, alors à bientôt, j'espère…

-Au revoir Blaine.

Sur le chemin du retour à la maison, Kurt se sentait bizarre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Blaine. Pourquoi y pensait-Il ? Il ne devait pas laisser Blaine prendre une place dans sa vie parce que ses jours étaient comptés…


	7. Chapter 7

La cloche qui annonçait la fin des cours sonna et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Blaine se dirigea vers la sortie même si l'idée de revoir ses parents ne l'enchantait pas trop… Il aurait préféré que les choses soient comme avant et que son frère, Cooper, soit là pour le soutenir. Il marchait, la tête dans ses souvenirs vers la sortie quand, dans l'agitation de la fin des cours, il bouscula par accident un autre élève. Il baissa la tête et vit l'autre garçon s'agenouillé par terre et ramasser ses livres. Blaine se sentait mal pour lui, alors le fils de médecin se pencha pour l'aider.

-Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te bousculer, s'excusa-t'il en lui tendant son manuel de maths parce que même si son père avait un caractère plutôt froid, c'était lui qui lui a appris la politesse. Est-ce que tu…

Blaine se figea net en voyant le visage de l'autre jeune homme. Il ne mit pas beaucoup de à reconnaître Kurt. Il se sentit complètement hypnotisé par le regard profond du jeune homme. Kurt aussi semblait un peu sous le choc. Blaine se perdit dans ses yeux bleus comme une mer dans laquelle on voudrait s'y noyer. Pour eux, rien ne sembla plus exister. Les pas des autres élèves semblaient devenir de plus en plus flous comme s'ils disparaissaient un peu plus à chaque seconde.

-Wow ! pensa Blaine. Il, il est encore plus beau de proche ! Sa peau est pâle et sans imperfection comme la porcelaine de maman. Ses cheveux sont châtains et… oh mon, dieu ! Il ont des reflets dorés. Ses yeux, oh, se yeux… bleus clairs comme la mer et tellement profond que je voudrais m'y perdre pour toujours. Sa bouche fine et rose a l'air tellement délicieuse, peu être vanillée. Kurt est vraiment… juste magnifique.

Le fils de médecin, perdu dans sa contemplation, ne se rendit pas compte que lui et Kurt avait la main sur le même livre et que leurs doigts se touchaient légèrement. Qu'était-ce donc que cette chose chaude, douce et légère qui effleurait ces doigts ? Soudain, il perdit le contact. Ce n'est que lorsque Kurt le remercia qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il était si mignons avec les joues rouges…

-Je, hum… merci, lui adressa Kurt poliment après avoir ranger son dernier livre.

-Oh, de rien, Kurt ! lui répondit Blaine ne se rendant pas compte qu'il l'avait appelé par son prénom.

-Quoi ? Comment sais-tu mon nom ?

Oups…

-Je, j'ai entendu un de tes professeurs t'appeler, un professeur frisé, plutôt classe et avec un gilet, s'expliqua Blaine.

-Ah oui ! C'était Monsieur Shuester, mon professeur d'espagnol et directeur du Glee Club, lui répondit Kurt.

-Le quoi ?

-Le Glee Club. C'est… la chorale de l'école.

Voilà ! C'était donc ça les onze élèves sur les chaises de plastiques ! C'était sûrement les autres élèves de la chorale.

-C'est génial ! dit Blaine.

-Mouais…

-Allez, dit quelque chose, crétin ! cria la petite voix de Blaine. Tu connais son nom, mais lui ne connait le tien. Présente-toi, andouille !

Blaine écouta alors sa petite voix qui commençait à bien l'énerver.

-Je, je m'appelle Blaine, dit-il.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel Kurt sembla se perdre dans ses pensées.

-Tu sais, Kurt, je…

Blaine voulu demander un rendez-vous à Kurt, mais le courage lui manqua.

-Je chante aussi et je joue de la guitare et du piano. Tu crois que je pourrais entrer au Glee Club ? demanda Blaine.

-Oh ! Hum… oui, surement, répondit Kurt qui semblait un peu étonné de la question. Il nous manque justement un douzième membres pour être éligibles aux Communales.

-Génial ! Blaine se releva. Je, enfin, je dois rentrer chez moi, alors à bientôt, j'espère…

-Au revoir, Blaine.

À ces mots. Kurt se releva à son tour et reprit son chemin. Blaine rentra chez lui. Sur le chemin de sa maison, Blaine ne cessa d'entendre sa petite voix lui répété :

-Crétin ! Tu auras dû l'inviter à sortir ! C'est ce que tu voulais, non ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? Sérieusement, Blaine, la romance, ce n'est pas du tout ton truc… Peut-être qu'il existe des cours pour ça…

Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, Blaine monta directement dans sa chambre et se mit à la recherche de la chanson idéal à présenter pour son audition du Glee Club.

-Si je suis choisi comme douzième membre, je pourrai passer un peu de temps avec Kurt et mon père n'arrête pas de me dire que je dois m'impliquer dans des activités.


	8. Chapter 8

Mardi matin. Le soleil se leva sur la petite ville de Lima en Ohio. Les rayons passèrent à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Kurt qui papillonna des yeux. Il les ouvrit lentement et éteignit l'irritante sonnerie de son réveil-matin. Il se leva, s'habilla, fit son petit rituel d'hydratation matinal et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais cette fois, avec son père.

-Bonjour, Kurt ! lança le père à son fils.

-Bonjour, papa, lui répondit Kurt se forçant un peu à sourire.

Kurt adorait son père. Il n'avait plus que lui depuis que sa mère était décédée. C'est parce qu'il tenait à lui qu'il ne lui avait jamais parler du harcèlement qu'Il subissait à l'école ou de ses pensées suicidaires. Il y a peu de temps, Burt avait fait une crise cardiaque et on l'avait transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital. C'était à ce moment que l'on lui avait diagnostiquer des problèmes cardiaques. Le médecin avait déconseillé toutes formes de stress. Kurt craignait que si son père apprenait la vérité, il s'énerverait et aurait une nouvelle attaque et peut être qu'il ne survivrait pas. Mourir, c'était son objectif, son dernier recours pour échapper à la souffrance, mais pour rien au monde, il ne voulait voir son père mourir.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as comme cours, aujourd'hui ? lui demanda Burt.

-Maths, anglais, sciences et… histoire, je crois, lui répondit Kurt.

Le père et le fils s'installèrent à table et mangèrent. À la fin du repas, Burt partit travailler et Kurt prit sa voiture pour se rendre au lycée. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le parking, il senti encore une fois cette angoisse atroce lui tordre le ventre. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de sa voiture. Les mains fermement agrippées à la bride de son sac comme d'habitude, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte, mais cette fois, les brutes n'étaient pas là. Pas que ça déplaisait à Kurt de ne pas se faire frapper dès le matin, mais il trouvait bizarre que cette bande de gorilles sans cervelle ne soit pas là pour l'agresser. C'est donc légèrement soulagé qu'il entra dans le lycée McKinley. À peine avait-il franchit la porte qu'il se retrouva encadré par ses deux meilleures amies : Mercedes à sa droite et Rachel à sa gauche.

-Salut, Kurt ! lancèrent joyeusement les filles.

-Salut, les filles, leur répondit Kurt.

-Tu connais la nouvelle, blanc bec ? lui demanda Mercedes.

-Non et ça ne m'intéresse pas.

-Pourtant, celle-là devrait…

-Je m'en fiche éperdument.

C'est sur ces mots que Kurt arriva à son casier, bizarrement sans bousculades et qu'il commença à prendre son matériel pour l'avant-midi.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas savoir ? lui demanda Rachel avec un sourire sournois.

-Sûr et certain, confirma Kurt.

-On s'en fiche, on va te le dire quand même, déclara Mercedes… Karofsky et toute sa bande se sont fait expulser de l'école.

Sous le choc, Kurt laissa tomber le livre qu'il tenait dans sa main et faillit perdre l'équilibre.

-Eeexxxpulser ? bégaya-t'Il.

-Oui, expulser ! s'exclama Rachel.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il parait que c'est à cause de quelqu'un qui les aurait vu maltraité un autre élève et l'aurait rapporté à , raconta Mercedes. Il ont écopé de trois jours d'expulsion chacun.

Pour Kurt, cette annonce eu l'effet d'une bombe. Il se sentait soulagé, mais anxieux à la fois parce qu'il aurait la paix pendant quelques jours, mais il ne voulait pas savoir ce qui arriverait quand Karosky et sa bande reviendra.

-Hey, ça va ? demanda Mercedes, inquiète.

-Hein ? Oh… oui, mentit Kurt. Je, je me demandais juste qui aurait pu les dénoncer.

-C'est un nouveau, je crois, répondit Rachel. Un certain… Blaine.

Blaine. Kurt se figea à nouveau à l'énonciation de son nom. Blaine, le Blaine qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Ce pouvait-il que se soit lui ? Pourquoi aurait-il prit sa défense ? Il ne se sont vu qu'une seule fois…


	9. Chapter 9

C'était Blaine. C'était Blaine qui avait dénoncé Karofsky et sa bande. Vers l'heure du déjeuner, il avait été convoqué au bureau du directeur Figgins qui avait entendu parlé de la rumeur. Blaine a tout déballé : le coup de poing de Karofsky à Kurt, son intervention et la fuite de la victime lorsqu'il avait voulu lui demandé s'il allait bien. Grâce à lui, toute la bande de gorilles avait été expulser pour deux jours. Blaine était fier… et il voulait plus que tout que Kurt dont le regard bleu et la voix angélique l'ont fait monté au septième ciel ne souffre plus. Il avait très envie de le revoir…

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla après avoir rêver de Kurt et lui s'embrassant tendrement sous une pluie de pétales de roses… Ouais, bon, enfin. Après un si doux rêve, Blaine n'aurait jamais voulu se réveiller. Il sortit tout de même de son lit, s'habilla et descendit en-bas, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Sourire que sa mère, présente pour une fois remarqua immédiatement.

-Bonjour, chéri ! lui lança-t'elle de la cuisine. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien, lui répondit Blaine… Papa est déjà parti ?

-Oui, il a eu une urgence, mais moi, je ne commence pas avant dix heures aujourd'hui.

La mère de Blaine, Pamela, arriva dans la salle à manger avec une assiette de gaufres pour son fils et une autre pour elle. Blaine mangea à peine. Ses pensées étaient plus concentrées sur autre chose… ou quelqu'un.

-Ça va, chéri ? lui demanda sa mère, inquiète. Tu as l'air dans les nuages…

-Je vais bien, maman, lui répondit son fils, le même sourire idiot au visage.

Même plus que bien… ajouta-t'il pour lui même.

La mère et fils terminèrent de prendre leur petit-déjeuner et Blaine parti pour l'école. Sur le chemin, il fit jouer dans sa voiture son album préféré : _Teenage Dream_ de Katy Perry. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'école, il commença à entendre que la nouvelle s'était propagée, puis il arriva près du casier de Kurt. Celui-ci y était déjà avec deux des filles que Blaine avait vu au Glee Club. Il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Il savait que c'était mal, mais il était curieux… Ils parlait justement de lui et lorsqu'une des deux filles prononça son prénom, il vit Kurt se figer, comme s'il venait de recevoir un choc électrique.

-Kurt, tu vas bien ? lui demanda une des deux filles qui avait de long cheveux bruns et une robe à pois.

-Oui, ça va, lui répondit Kurt. Je viens juste de, de réaliser un truc, mais ce n'est pas important.

-Blanc bec, est-ce que tu connais ce garçon ? demanda l'autre fille qui était noire de peau.

-Oui… répondit Kurt dans un murmure à peine audible.

Heureusement pour lui, la cloche sonna, ce qui ne lui donna pas le temps d'en dire davantage à ses amies qui le harcelait maintenant de questions. Blaine, lui, toujours là, caché et un peu déçu, il aurait aimé entendre Kurt le décrire à ses amies, savoir ce qu'il pense de lui, savoir s'il est autant attiré par lui que lui est attiré par lui-même…

À la fin du cours, Blaine alla à la salle de chant. y était et classait des documents. Blaine toqua à la porte.

-Je peux entrer ? demanda-t'il au professeur lorsque celui-ci se retourna.

-Oui, bien sûr ! lui répondit le professeur. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Blaine Anderson, Monsieur.

-Ah ! C'est toi le fameux Blaine qui a sauvé un élève ! Ravi de te rencontrer ! Je suis Mr. Shuester.

-Enchanté, .

Blaine serra alors la main du professeur, puis lui demanda :

-Comment on fait pour auditionner au Glee Club ?

-Tu veux te joindre à nous ? C'est super ! Tu sais chanter ? lui demanda en retour .

-Oui, je suis passionné de musique et j'aimerais m'impliquer dans une activité.

-Très bien. Écoute, demain, il y aura une autre réunion, viens nous rejoindre à l'auditorium. As-tu une idée de ce que tu vas chanter ?

-Teenage dream de Katy Perry. C'est ma chanteuse pop préférée et je pense que cette chanson est… parfaite.

-Bien ! Donc, à demain, Blaine !

-À demain et merci !

Blaine sorti de la salle de chant tout content.


	10. Chapter 10

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se réveilla en avance. C'était le jour de son audition pour le Glee Club. Il était impatient de pouvoir se produire sur une vraie scène devant des gens qui partageaient sa passion pour la musique et le chant. Le plus beau, c'est que Kurt, la garçon qui fait battre son coeur depuis maintenant trois jours y sera aussi. Blaine voulait absolument faire bonne impression et être accepter pour être plus près de lui, cet ange tombé du ciel… Il prit le temps, ce matin-là, de choisir ses vêtements. Après une heure d'essayage, il opta finalement pour un polo rouge, un jean bleu simple roulé jusqu'au dessus de ses chevilles, une ceinture zébrée et des chaussures simples elles-aussi. Normalement, il ne prenait pas autant de temps à choisir ses tenues, mais là, il devait être PARFAIT. L'étape la plus longues demeurait sa coiffure. Il lui fallait énormément de temps pour plaquer ses boucles folles avec des tonnes de gel.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement fini de se préparer, il descendit et prit, comme la grande majorité de ces journées, son petit-déjeuner en tête-à-tête avec lui-même. Il aurait milles fois préféré prendre tous les jours son petit-déjeuner avec ses deux parents et son frère, parti depuis maintenant cinq ans. Une fois qu'il eut terminé de manger, il monta dans sa voiture et se rendit au lycée. Blaine marcha dans le couloir et comme la veille, se retrouva à quelques pas du casier de Kurt.

-Aller, va le voir ! lui cria sa voix intérieure. Tu en meurs d'envie…

Blaine avança davantage vers Kurt qui prenait quelques fournitures dans son casier. Blaine posa doucement sa main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, mais Kurt sursauta violemment, échappant le roman qu'il tenait dans ses mains et lâcha un petit cri de stupeur.

-Excuse-moi, je, je… je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa Blaine légèrement surpris et effrayé par la vive réaction de Kurt.

-Hein ? Oh… Ah, Blaine ! C'est toi ! Non, non, c'est moi. Je, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, lui répondit Kurt, semblant soulagé de le voir.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Euh… oui.

-Est-ce que tu réagis toujours aussi violemment quand on te touche ?

Le visage de Kurt vira au rouge cerise.

-Je… non. Tu, tu m'as juste pris par surprise, c'est tout, répondit-il à Blaine. Et, je, j'avais un peu peur que se soit quelqu'un d'autre…

-Karofsky ? tenta Blaine. Tu n'as rien à me cacher, je sais que tu as des ennuis avec lui et sa bande.

-Coomment tu as su ?

-Tu te souviens de la fois où lui et sa bande t'on attaqué et que quelqu'un est venu te défendre ?

-Oui et… j'ai fuis avant de pouvoir voir cette personne.

-Cette personne, Kurt, c'était moi.

Kurt se figea. Blaine afficha un sourire tendre. Il aimait bien quand Kurt était embarrassé parce que ses joues toutes blanches se coloraient en un rouge trop adorable. Pour lui, Kurt était toujours très adorable et… touchant.

-Mais pourquoi tu as pris a défense ? demanda Kurt, perplexe.

-Je suis gai aussi. Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à d'autres personnes comme moi. Je suis solidaire et si je devais reprendre ta défense, je le ferais n'importe quand.

La cloche sonna à ce moment. Blaine fut déçu de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps avec cet ange qui lui semblait à présent… troublé, oui, troublé. Blaine salua Kurt de la main et se dirigea vers son casier à toute vitesse pour prendre ses livres et essayer de trouver sa classe.

La journée passa à une vitesse d'escargot pour Blaine qui n'avait qu'une hâte : auditionner pour le Glee Club. Heureusement pour lui, sa classe de mathématiques, qui était sa dernière, termina et il sortit en courant vers son casier pour remplacer ses manuels par sa guitare. Il arriva pile à l'heure à l'auditorium et alla se cacher dans les coulisses avec quelques autres personnes qui devait probablement auditionner aussi.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons choisir, parmi les cinq personnes s'étant inscrites, le douzième membre des New Directions pour cette année. Normalement, ils auraient tous put intégrer notre chorale, mais il faut être absolument et uniquement douze pour être éligible aux compétitions. Alors, place au chant !

Le professeur monta à sa place : à un bureau situé au milieu de la salle parmi des sièges, puis il appela le premier candidat. Il appela le second, puis le troisième, puis le quatrième. Certains avaient été bien, mais d'autres… euh, plutôt moyen (pour ne pas dire très mauvais). Blaine était le dernier à passer.

-Suivant ! appela qui, au ton de sa voix, semblait exaspéré.

Blaine monta alors sur scène, sa guitare dans une main et un tabouret de bois dans l'autre. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'un sourire apparu sur le visage du professeur lorsqu'il le vit. Il s'installa et dit au micro :

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson et je vais vous chanter Teenage Dream de Katy Perry.

Puis, Blaine commença à chanter :

 _You think I'm pretty_

 _Without any makeup on_

 _You think I'm funny_

 _When I tell the punchline wrong_

 _I know you get me_

 _So I let my walls come down, down_

Dès les premières paroles, Blaine sut capté l'attention de tout le monde.

 _Before you met me_

 _I was alright but things_

 _Were kinda heavy_

 _You brought me to life_

 _Now every February_

 _You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine leva les yeux de sa guitare et adressa un regard à chaque membre de son publique…

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance, until we die_

 _You and I, will be young forever_

S'attardant à celui de Kurt qui le regardait avec une expression indéchiffrable : un mélange de désir, mais de peur et de réticence.

 _You make me feel_

 _Like I'm livin' a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

Il chantait avec rythme et termina la première partie de la chanson avec un sourire illuminant son visage qui contamina celui de tous les autres élèves… sauf Kurt, celui que Blaine aurait vraiment voulu voir sourire.

 _We drove to Cali_

 _And got drunk on the beach_

 _Got a motel and_

 _Built a fort out of sheets_

 _I finally found you_

 _My missing puzzle piece_

 _I'm complete_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance, until we die_

 _You and I, will be young forever_

Blaine ne se découragea pas pour autant et monta la dernière note du second refrain parfaitement. On sentait qu'il chantait avec tout son coeur et toutes ses tripes.

 _You make me feel_

 _Like I'm livin' a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

Il entama la partie un peu plus osé de la chanson en lançant quelques clins d'oeil aux filles et accrocha de nouveau son regard son Kurt qui lui n'avait pas l'air d'oser le regarder.

 _I'm a get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Yoooouuu_

 _You make me feel_

 _Like I'm livin' a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _No_

 _My heart stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _I'm a get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

Il termina la chanson son regard toujours vissé à Kurt qui venait de lever les yeux vers lui. Tout le monde se leva et se mit à applaudir Blaine à l'exception de Kurt qui resta assis et bouche-bée.


	11. Chapter 11

Pour Kurt, il ne restait que quelques jours de souffrance avant d'en finir. Sauf que, tranquillement les idées commençaient à s'embrouiller dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus si le suicide était vraiment la bonne solution, mais il n'en trouvait aucune autre. Kurt ne savait pas, ne savait plus. La raison était bien simple : Blaine. Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, Kurt n'y voyait plus que flou. Blaine hantait ses pensées et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui ?! se demanda Kurt. Non… je ne peux pas être amoureux de lui… c'est impossible ! On ne se connaît que depuis deux jours. On ne peut pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un en deux jours… Je ne sais de lui que son nom de famille, qu'il joue de la musique, qu'il chante, mon dieu, divinement bien… Non, Kurt, ne penses pas à ça. Ne penses pas à Blaine s'il prend une place dans ta vie tu…

Kurt fut interrompu dans ses pensées pas une main se posant sur son épaule. Pris par surprise, il sursauta violemment lâchant un petit cri de stupeur et laissant tomber le roman qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il se retourna vivement et s'aperçu que ce n'était que Blaine. Il en fut légèrement soulagé de voir que ce n'était pas un des footballeurs avant de se rappeler que son calvaire ne recommençait que le lendemain.

-Excuse-moi, je, je… je ne voulais pas te faire peur, s'excusa le fils de médecin légèrement surpris et effrayé par la vive réaction de Kurt.

D'un coup, il se sentit très mal devant l'air effrayé de l'autre garçon.

-Hein ? Oh… Ah, Blaine ! C'est toi ! Non, non, c'est moi. Je, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, lui mentit Kurt.

-Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

-Euh… oui.

-Est-ce que tu réagis toujours aussi violemment quand on te touche ?

Le teint de Kurt vira au rouge cerise. Oui, il réagissait violemment parce qu'il savait que dans la majorité des cas, ça se terminait par des coups, mais pourtant, Blaine avait un contact beaucoup plus doux. Kurt n'y était pas habitué.

-Je… non. Tu, tu m'as juste pris par surprise, c'est tout, mentit-il une nouvelle fois à Blaine. Et, je, j'avais un peu peur que se soit quelqu'un d'autre…

-Karofsky ? tenta Blaine. Tu n'as rien à me cacher, je sais que tu as des ennuis avec lui et sa bande.

Kurt fut interloqué. Blaine connaissait Karofsky ?

-Coomment tu as su ?

-Tu te souviens de la fois où lui et sa bande t'on attaqué et que quelqu'un est venu te défendre ?

-Oui et… j'ai fuis avant de pouvoir voir cette personne.

-Cette personne, Kurt, c'était moi.

Kurt se figea et Blaine afficha un sourire… tendre ? Peu importe comment était ce sourire, il scia les jambes de Kurt. Comme il trouvait Blaine beau ! Cette pensée le fit rougir instantanément encore plus (enfin… si c'était possible). Kurt détestait se sentir si vulnérable. Pourtant, quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui lui disait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre et que Blaine était quelqu'un de bien, même plus… mais, il repoussa tout de suite cette pensée et demanda à Blaine, perplexe :

-Mais pourquoi tu as pris a défense ?

-Je suis gai aussi. Je ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à d'autres personnes comme moi. Je suis solidaire et si je devais reprendre ta défense, je le ferais n'importe quand, lui répondit Blaine presque en murmurant.

La cloche sonna à ce moment. Heureusement pour Kurt, il n'eut pas le temps de divaguer davantage sur Blaine puisque celui-ci se rendit en courant vers son propre casier laissant Kurt seul, troublé.

Pour Kurt, le reste de la journée se déroula normalement et pour une fois, plutôt calmement. Pas de coups. Pas de sang. Pas de cris. Pas de pleurs. Pour une fois, Kurt put relaxer et souffler un peu. À la fin de sa dernière classe, il se rendit directement à l'auditorium pour les auditions pour trouver un douzième membres des New Directions. Il prit place à la troisième rangée, complètement à droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel vint s'installer derrière lui avec Finn. Les autres membres de la chorale arrivèrent progressivement et quand il furent tous là, débuta son petit discours d'intro.

-Bonjour, jeunes gens ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons choisir, parmi les cinq personnes s'étant inscrites, le douzième membre des New Directions pour cette année. Normalement, ils auraient tous put intégrer notre chorale, mais il faut être absolument et uniquement douze pour être éligible aux compétitions. Alors, place au chant !

Le professeur monta à sa place : à un bureau situé au milieu de la salle parmi des sièges, puis il appela le premier candidat. Il appela le second, puis le troisième, puis le quatrième. Certains avaient été bien, mais d'autres… euh, plutôt moyen (pour ne pas dire très mauvais), au plus grand désespoir de Kurt qui avait les oreilles sensibles aux fausses notes.

-Suivant ! appela qui, au ton de sa voix, semblait exaspéré.

Le dernier candidat monta sur scène et Kurt eu le souffle coupé en reconnaissant Blaine.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Blaine Anderson et je vais vous chanter Teenage Dream de Katy Perry.

Puis, Blaine commença à chanter :

 _You think I'm pretty_

 _Without any makeup on_

 _You think I'm funny_

 _When I tell the punchline wrong_

 _I know you get me_

 _So I let my walls come down, down_

-Ce n'était donc pas une blague quand il disait qu'il voulait auditionner… pensa Kurt.

 _Before you met me_

 _I was alright but things_

 _Were kinda heavy_

 _You brought me to life_

 _Now every February_

 _You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

Blaine leva les yeux de sa guitare et adressa un regard à chaque membre de son publique…

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance, until we die_

 _You and I, will be young forever_

Et lorsque son regard se bloqua dans celui de Kurt, celui-ci fut si hypnotisé par le miel qui coulait de ses yeux qu'il ne détourna pas le regard même s'il le voulait. Il perçut dans le regard de Blaine quelque chose qui ressemblait à… de l'amour ?

 _You make me feel_

 _Like I'm livin' a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

Un sourire illumina le visage de Blaine. Une sourire qui contamina tout le monde… sauf Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas craquer, il pouvait pas sourire aussi, il ne pouvait pas laisser croire à Blaine qu'il le rendait dingue.

 _We drove to Cali_

 _And got drunk on the beach_

 _Got a motel and_

 _Built a fort out of sheets_

 _I finally found you_

 _My missing puzzle piece_

 _I'm complete_

 _Let's go all the way tonight_

 _No regrets, just love_

 _We can dance, until we die_

 _You and I, will be young forever_

-Oh mon dieu ! Non… pensa Kurt. Il ne faut pas que je le regarde, mais il est tellement mignon… Non, Kurt, ne le regarde pas. Moins tu le regarderas, moins tu le trouveras mignon. Sa voix est si belle… Mais il ne faut pas que j'y pense, sinon, je vais craquer…

 _You make me feel_

 _Like I'm livin' a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _My heart stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

Dès qu'il senti le regard de Blaine revenir sur lui, Kurt baissa automatiquement les yeux comme si ceux de Blaine allait les brûler s'il les croisait. En fait, il sentait déjà quelque chose bruler à l'intérieur de lui…

 _I'm a get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Yoooouuu_

 _You make me feel_

 _Like I'm livin' a_

 _Teenage dream_

 _The way you turn me on_

 _I can't sleep_

 _Let's run away and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _No_

 _My heart stops_

 _When you look at me_

 _Just one touch_

 _Now baby I believe_

 _This is real_

 _So take a chance and_

 _Don't ever look back,_

 _Don't ever look back_

 _I'm a get your heart racing_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

 _Let you put your hands on me_

 _In my skin-tight jeans_

 _Be your teenage dream tonight_

À bout et sur le point d'avoir un torticolis, Kurt leva les yeux à la dernière phrase, croisant ceux de Blaine. Lorsque tout le monde se leva pour applaudir Blaine, Kurt resta assis et sans voix. monta sur scène.

-Bravo, Blaine ! C'était génial ! Jeunes gens, je crois qu'on a trouvé notre douzième membre : Blaine Anderson !

Tout les New Directions montèrent sur scène pour féliciter Blaine et le prendre dans leurs bras. Tous, sauf Kurt qui n'osa pas monter. Il ne pouvait pas, il devait pas… et cette pensée, pour la première fois, lui brisa le coeur.


	12. Chapter 12

Tout les élèves montèrent sur scène pour se présenter à Blaine et le féliciter. Kurt resta assis. Il ne pouvait pas aller voir Blaine. Il ne le devait pas… Il se contenta de baisser les yeux et de jouer nerveusement avec ses mains fredonnant _Defying Gravity_ de sa comédie musicale préférée, _Wicked_ , dans sa tête. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Rachel qui secoua son bras.

-Kurt ! Je te parle ! lui dit-elle en s'accroupissant près de lui.

-Hein ? lui répondit Kurt.

-Viens te présenter à Blaine.

-Non, Rach.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de me présenter. On se connait déjà…

Les joues de Kurt prirent une teinte rosée. Il espérait que son amie n'en demande pas davantage, mais ses espoirs partirent en fumée…

-Ne me dit pas que… commença Rachel.

-Oui, c'est lui, répondit Kurt dont les joues avant passé du rosé au rouge tomate.

-Oh mon dieu ! Mais, vas lui parler ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

-Rien du tout, Rachel. Je ne peux pas aller lui parler.

-Pourquoi ? Il a l'air super sympa et en plus… il est plutôt mignon.

-Peut être…

Rachel n'attendit pas davantage et tira Kurt hors de son siège. Celui-ci se laissa faire, n'ayant aucune envie de se débattre. Il fût entraîné sur scène par sa meilleure amie qui le guida jusqu'en face de Blaine. Il dût se gifler mentalement pour éviter de le regarder.

-Je crois que vous n'avez pas besoin de présentation… leur dit Rachel avec un sourire lubrique avant de retourner dans les bras de Finn.

-Salut Kurt, dit alors Blaine dont le regard n'était posé que sur Kurt.

-Ssalut Blaine, lui répondit son vis-à-vis presque en murmurant. Tu, ta chanson était géniale, félicitation.

-Merci. Je suis content que tu l'ai aimé…

À ces mots, Blaine prit doucement la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

-Parce que j'ai pensé à toi en la choisissant, termina-t'il en caressant la main de Kurt de son pouce.

Tout les autres élèves les regardaient. Certains souriaient et d'autres chuchotèrent sur la possibilité d'un nouveau couple au Glee Club. Kurt qui fixait leurs mains liées, quand à lui, était en pleine lutte intérieure.

-Oh mon dieu ! La main de Blaine est si douce… mais, pourquoi me tient-il la main ? Il ne voulait quand même pas dire qu'il… non, c'est impossible. Il, il ne faut pas… Pourtant, j'aime bien ce contact. Il, il n'est pas aussi douloureux que les autres, puis il m'a quand même sorti des griffes de Karofsky et les autres gorilles et il les a fait expulser pour moi. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il fait tout ça. Je, je ne suis qu'un loser…

Kurt était complètement perdu dans ses pensées quand deux doigts soulevèrent son menton et que ses yeux bleus et glacés croisèrent ceux mordorés et chauds de Blaine.

-Tes yeux sont magnifiques, Kurt, lui murmura Blaine. Tu devrais les montrer.

Kurt se savait plus quoi dire. Blaine était si adorable et séduisant… Il s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre lorsque qui était aller discuter avec sa copine, Emma Pillsbury, la psychologue et conseillère d'orientation du lycée, revint dans l'auditorium en annonçant la fin de la réunion. Les élèves retournèrent donc chez eux, laissant Kurt et Blaine seuls.


	13. Chapter 13

Les élèves retournèrent donc chez eux, laissant Kurt et Blaine seuls. Blaine n'avait aucune idée d'où lui venait ce petit côté charmeur, mais quelque part, ça lui plaisait bien. Kurt était si beau… il ne pouvait simplement pas y résister. Ils auraient dû partir en même temps que les autres et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner de l'autre. Blaine n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de Kurt qui l'attirait tant.

-C'est le moment, Blaine, demande-lui un rencard, lui ordonna sa petite voix intérieure. Si tu attends encore, tu vas finir par te dégonfler…

Blaine prit alors son courage à deux mains.

-Kurt, mumura-t'il, tu, tu accepterais de… de sortir avec moi vendredi ?

Il ne sut pas capter la réaction de Kurt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour devenir aussi ronds que des soucoupes et leur bleu clair se retrouva teinté d'un bleu plus foncé, de vert et de gris. Son visage devint blême. C'était comme un mélange de peur, de surprise et de désir. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?

-Mmoi ? bégaya Kurt en reculant de deux pas.

-Évidemment toi, lui répondit Blaine avec un sourire. Qui d'autre ?

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'auditorium à part eux. Kurt se recula davantage et alla s'assoir sur le banc du piano. Il s'était comme replier sur lui-même. Blaine commença à se sentir mal. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et son estomac se noua. Peut être aurait-il dû attendre avant de le lui demander… Blaine s'approcha de lui en silence et lorsqu'il fut assez près, il remarqua que les mains blanches de Kurt tremblaient. Il crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer. Le fils de médecin s'agenouilla devant lui et posa une main sur celles tremblantes de son vis-à-vis.

-Blaine, dit Kurt d'un ton qui se voulait calme, tu… tu ne devrais perdre ton temps avec moi. Je, je ne suis qu'un loser. Je, je ne crois pas que je mérite de sortir avec toi. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un de bien et tu es séduisant. Je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que moi.

Ces paroles, aussi simples qu'elles soient brisèrent le coeur de Blaine en cent morceaux. Kurt avait une estime si basse de lui-même qui ça faisait peine à voir. Pour Blaine, Kurt n'était rien de moins qu'un ange tombé du ciel et mis sur sa route. Savoir que cet ange si magnifique avait si peu de confiance en lui lui donna presque envie de pleurer.

-Kurt… comment peux-tu oser penser ça de toi ? demanda Blaine. Comment peux-tu avoir une si mauvaise confiance en toi ?

-Je n'ai confiance en moi que sur la scène, lui répondit Kurt. C'est pour ça que je chante : ça me donne confiance en moi. J'aime beaucoup avoir les projecteurs braqués sur moi et la foule qui me regarde en attente de ma performance ou avec admiration à la fin quand tout le monde se lève pour m'applaudir. Dans ma vie de tout les jours, je ne suis que le pauvre petit gay qui fait l'erreur de s'assumer et qu'on balance dans la poubelle en me disant que ma place est là. J'en suis venu à penser tout simplement que… je ne méritais pas d'être heureux.

-Tu as tort ! Je… je trouve même pas les mots pour te dire combien tu as tort de croire ça. Si on suivait ta logique, ça voudrait dire que je mérite pas d'être heureux ou que tous les gais de la Terre ne mérite pas d'être heureux.

-Les autres, je n'en sais rien, mais toi, oui. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que ça cloche. Ici, les homosexuels ne sont pas accepter et martyrisés. Je, je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans cette spirale, Blaine. Tu es beau, jeune, gentil et séduisant. Tu trouveras mieux, mieux que moi. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec toi… jamais.

À ces mots, Kurt se leva et voulu partir lorsque la main de Blaine le retint. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, il ne le pouvait pas.

-Attends… commença Blaine.

-Non, l'interrompit Kurt. Non, ça ne sert à rien, Blaine. Tu n'as rien à faire avec moi.

Kurt se dégagea de l'emprise de Blaine et courut vers la sortie laissant le fils de médecin seul.

Blaine était anéanti. Il jura pouvoir entendre son coeur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il resta là, debout sur la scène, revoyant la silhouette de Kurt partir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Blaine avait le béguin pour quelqu'un. Il avait déjà craqué pour deux garçons dans son ancien lycée, mais ça n'avait mené à rien. Là, c'était différent, c'était beaucoup plus qu'un simple béguin d'adolescent. C'était la première fois que les sentiments de Blaine étaient aussi forts.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait dit non, pensa Blaine au bord des larmes. On m'a déjà dit non… deux fois avant. C'était humiliant, mais ça ne m'a jamais fait autant mal. Pourquoi ? Moi qui croyais que…

Blaine tourna la tête vers la salle et vit que quelque chose traînait sur le siège où était assis Kurt. Il s'approcha et vit que c'était un foulard. Il le ramassa, le serra fort dans ses mains et respira son odeur, l'odeur de Kurt. Blaine se laissa tomber sur le siège et les larmes qu'il retenait depuis trop longtemps déjà, coulèrent sur ses joues, quelques unes tombant sur le tissu.

-Je t'aime, Kurt, sanglota-t'il. Je t'aimerai toujours, même si toi, tu ne m'aime pas et je serai toujours là pour toi, peut importe ce qui arrivera.


	14. Chapter 14

Les élèves retournèrent donc chez eux, laissant Kurt et Blaine seuls. Kurt se sentait très mal à l'aise. Blaine était si charmant et son sourire le faisait fonde. Il ne pouvait simplement pas y résister. Ils auraient dû partir en même temps que les autres et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement pour s'éloigner de l'autre. Kurt savait qu'il devait s'éloigner de Blaine, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il sentait ses jambes paralysées.

-Bon sang ! Pourquoi faut-il que Blaine soit aussi proche et… mignon ? pensa-t'il. Jamais personne ne m'a regardé ou parler comme ça avant…

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Blaine qui lui murmura :

-Kurt, tu, tu accepterais de… de sortir avec moi vendredi ?

Kurt n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent pour devenir aussi ronds que des soucoupes et leur bleu clair se retrouva teinté d'un bleu plus foncé, de vert et de gris. Son visage devint blême. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit si compliqué ?

-Mmoi ? bégaya Kurt en reculant de deux pas.

-Évidemment toi, lui répondit Blaine avec un sourire. Qui d'autre ?

Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'auditorium à part eux. Le corps de Kurt fut assailli par un si grand mélange d'émotions qu'il senti ses jambes lâcher. Alors, pour éviter de tomber, il se recula davantage et alla s'assoir sur le banc du piano. Il senti son intérieur dans un premier temps, envahi par une horde de papillon, puis dans un second temps, se torde violemment. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se replier sur lui-même. Comment Blaine pouvait-il jouer avec ses sentiments de la sorte ? Kurt devenait de plus en plus blanc et ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Il sentit alors Blaine s'approcher de lui et poser sa main sur les siennes.

-Blaine, dit Kurt d'un ton qui se voulait calme, tu… tu ne devrais perdre ton temps avec moi. Je, je ne suis qu'un loser. Je, je ne crois pas que je mérite de sortir avec toi. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un de bien et tu es séduisant. Je suis sûr que tu pourras trouver quelqu'un de beaucoup mieux que moi.

Kurt savait que ses mots pouvaient être dur, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne devait pas laisser Blaine s'attacher à lui parce que dans quelques jours, il ne serait plus. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre ait de la peine pour lui. Il ne voulait plus sentir la pitié ou le chagrin des autres à son égard.

-Kurt… comment peux-tu oser penser ça de toi ? demanda Blaine. Comment peux-tu avoir une si mauvaise confiance en toi ?

-Je n'ai confiance en moi que sur la scène, lui répondit Kurt. C'est pour ça que je chante : ça me donne confiance en moi. J'aime beaucoup avoir les projecteurs braqués sur moi et la foule qui me regarde en attente de ma performance ou avec admiration à la fin quand tout le monde se lève pour m'applaudir. Dans ma vie de tout les jours, je ne suis que le pauvre petit gay qui fait l'erreur de s'assumer et qu'on balance dans la poubelle en me disant que ma place est là. J'en suis venu à penser tout simplement que… je ne méritais pas d'être heureux.

-Tu as tort ! Je… je trouve même pas les mots pour te dire combien tu as tort de croire ça. Si on suivait ta logique, ça voudrait dire que je mérite pas d'être heureux ou que tous les gais de la Terre ne mérite pas d'être heureux.

-Les autres, je n'en sais rien, mais toi, oui. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que ça cloche. Ici, les homosexuels ne sont pas accepter et martyrisés. Je, je ne veux pas t'entraîner dans cette spirale, Blaine. Tu es beau, jeune, gentil et séduisant. Tu trouveras mieux, mieux que moi. Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai jamais sortir avec toi… jamais.

À ces mots, Kurt se leva et voulu partir lorsque la main de Blaine le retint. Kurt sentait toutes les fibres de son corps lui crier de rester, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il ne devait pas…

-Attends… commença Blaine.

-Non, l'interrompit Kurt. Non, ça ne sert à rien, Blaine. Tu n'as rien à faire avec moi.

Kurt se dégagea de l'emprise de Blaine et courut vers la sortie laissant le fils de médecin seul.

Il couru hors de l'auditorium et du lycée jusqu'à sa voiture dans laquelle il monta. À peine avait-il fermer la portière que des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Il venait de refuser son premier rencard. En plus, il l'avait refuser a garçon qui l'a sauvé des griffes de son bourreaux et ses complices.

-Je suis désolé, Blaine, pleurnicha-t'il. Je suis désolé de te briser le coeur, mais, je… je ne peux pas te laisser t'attacher à moi alors que je vais bientôt disparaître. Je ne veux pas te faire mal.

Il resta quelques minutes sur le parking avant de se calmer et de reprendre une expression normale pour éviter que son père se pose des questions. Lorsqu'il arriva chez lui, il monta directement dans sa chambre où il pleura silencieusement encore quelques temps avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait perdu son foulard. Il ne se doutait pas du tout d'où il se trouvait maintenant…


	15. Chapter 15

Le lendemain, Kurt avait peur de retourner au lycée. Il avait peur de croiser Blaine. Kurt se sentait vraiment coupable d'avoir refuser comme ça les avances de Blaine, mais il le devait. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait de la peine. Il avait pu le voir dans ses yeux couleur de miel qui se sont assombris lorsqu'il a refusé. Blaine était tellement gentil et tendre et il semblait si sincère dans ses paroles, mais Kurt ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas le laisser s'attacher è lui.

Après un court trajet en voiture, il se retrouva dans le parking du lycée. Il sorti de sa voiture et entra dans le lycée. Il se rendit tranquillement à son casier. Alors qu'il ouvrait sa porte, il fut brusquement retourner par une main puissante qu'il connaissait trop bien : David Karofsky.

-Toi, sale pédé, tu vas regretté ! lui cria-t'il. Tu vas regretté de m'avoir fait expulser…

-Mais je… tenta Kurt d'une petite voix, mais en vain.

Karofsky l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre les casiers avant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sur le coup Kurt lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif de douleur et se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. La brute voulu lui asséné un autre coup, mais, encore une fois, une main d'une force insoupçonnée le stoppa et l'obligea à se retourner.

-Kurt n'y est pour rien, crétin ! dit une voix en colère. C'est moi qui t'ai fait expulser.

Blaine. Kurt reconnu sa voix. Malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille, Blaine l'avait défendu une seconde fois. Kurt ne pouvait pas y croire…

-Encore toi ? lui demanda Karofsky. Je vais finir par croire que tu cherches les ennuis… Et pourquoi tu prends la défense de cette tapette ?

-Ça, ça ne te regardes pas, lui répondit Blaine, le visage froid.

Kurt ne pouvait pas y croire… Baine prenait encore sa défense ? Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Non, impossible… Soudain, Kurt entendit un hurlement de douleur retentir, puis plus rien. Il ne pouvait plus écouter. Seul les bruits de coups et de casiers qui claquent résonnait dans sa tête. Il n'entendit pas ce que Karofsky disait ni ce que Blaine répondait. Il était trop pris par sa souffrance. Il ne put qu'entendre Karofsky lui lancé, sur un ton de colère et de douleur :

-On se reverra, sale pédé !

Kurt, lui, s'était écroulé contre les casiers, à genoux et pleurant silencieusement. Il n'avait pas du tout suivi la scène. Il n'entendait que le brouhaha incessant dans sa tête. Il avait mal, il avait peur. À ce moment, il ne se sentait que comme un petit enfant terrifié.

-J'en ai assez, pensa-t'il. Je, je ne peux plus endurer ça. Je, je, j'ai trop mal et trop peur. J'en ai assez de souffrir comme ça. Pourquoi faut-il que tout ça m'arrive à moi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour mériter de pareilles souffrances ? C'est horrible…

Kurt sentit ses larmes redoubler, puis soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et la caressa doucement. La personne lui demanda s'il allait bien, mais Kurt n'entendit qu'une voix lointaine et éco. Soudain, il senti cette même main se poser doucement sur sa joue et essuyer une larme avec son pouce. C'était un contact si doux qu'il en frissonna, puis une paire de lèvres déposa,sur son front, un baiser. Kurt senti ensuite la main sur sa joue glisser vers son menton et lui relevé la tête doucement. Lorsque Kurt leva son regard, il croisa tout de suite celui de Blaine.

-Kurt, je te parle, lui dit-il doucement.

-Je, je, mmmerci, Blaine, bégaya Kurt en réponse.

-Je t'en pris.

-Mais, Blaine, pourquoi ?

-Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit, hier ? Kurt, tu es une personne absolument extraordinaire et ne laisse personne te dire le contraire et moi, je prendrai ta défense n'importe quand.

-Mais, hier, dans l'auditorium, j'ai…

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas renoncer à toi. Je t'attendrai, Kurt. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

Blaine semblait si sincère… Kurt le savait. Il voulait lui dire qu'il ne lui servirait à rien de l'attendre puisqu'il allait bientôt mourir, mais il ne le pouvait pas. À ce moment là, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sauf bégayer. Blaine l'aida à se relever et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Oui, je crois, lui répondit Kurt.

Blaine fouilla dans son sac et en sorti le foulard que Kurt avait perdu.

-Je crois que c'est à toi, lui dit Blaine en lui tendant le foulard.

-Merci, je, je le cherchais… lui répondit Kurt le prenant, tout rouge.

-Tu l'avais oublié, hier, à l'auditorium. Je l'ai ramassé et je l'ai gardé près de moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

À ces mots, Blaine s'approcha, pencha un peu la tête et embrassa Kurt sur la joue. Lorsque Blaine s'éloigna, Kurt, choqué passa le bout de ses doigts à l'endroit où Blaine l'avait embrasser.

-Quel cours tu as ? lui demanda-t'il.

-Français, lui répondit Kurt, les yeux complètement écarquillés.

-Viens, je t'accompagne.

Blaine accompagna donc Kurt jusqu'à sa classe de français. Celui-ci était toujours aussi surpris par l'attitude de Blaine qui semblait encore plus attaché à lui. Pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à trouver sa présence douloureuse, elle était même agréable. Avec lui, Kurt n'avait aucunement mal. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Blaine sourit et pris doucement le visage de Kurt en coupe de sa main droite et lui caressa doucement la joue de son pouce comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avant de s'éloigner. Kurt sentait un sentiment nouveau naître à l'intérieur de lui, un sentiment qu'il savait qu'il devait réprimer à tout prix et pourtant, il n'y arrivait pas : l'amour.


	16. Chapter 16

Le lendemain, Blaine avait la boule au ventre en arrivant à l'école. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Il avait passé la majeure partie de la nuit à fredonner des chansons tristes et à serrer le foulard de Kurt contre son coeur en essayant de comprendre son comportement. Pourquoi Kurt avait une si basse estime de lui même ? Pourquoi avait-il refuser ses avances ? Blaine aurait voulu savoir… Il ne voulait que sortir avec lui, après tout. Ce matin-là, il ne vit pas Kurt devant son casier. Cette vision de ce casier désert le rendit encore plus triste. Il soupira et se rendit au sien où il prépara son sac avant de se glisser dans un coin et de sortir le foulard de son sac. Il le serra contre son coeur et entendit le chant de Kurt résonner dans sa tête. Il fût sorti de ses pensées par une main secouant son épaule. C'était Quinn Fabray, une membre du Glee Club.

-Hey, Blaine ! Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda la jeune fille et s'accroupissant près de lui.

-Hein ? Ouais… Quinn, c'est ça ? lui répondit Blaine.

-Oui. C'est pas le foulard de Kurt, ça ?

-Ouais, il, il l'a oublié… hier, à l'auditorium.

Blaine baissa les yeux et tenta de retenir ses larmes. Quinn s'assis à côté de lui.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de voir qu'il te plaisait bien, dit-elle avec un beau sourire. Je me trompe ?

-Non, tu as raison. Je suis dingue de lui…

Une larme lourde et acide roula sur sa joue et tomba sur le tissu.

-Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? demanda Quinn.

-Parce que, hier, quand vous êtes tous partis, lui et moi sommes rester et je, je lui ai demandé de sortir avec moi… et il a refusé.

-Pourquoi ?

-En gros, il m'a juste dit qu'il me trouvait trop bien pour lui.

Blaine plongea de nouveau son nez dans le foulard respirant la douce odeur qui s'en dégageait.

-Mais pourtant, je l'aime. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi convaincu des mes sentiments pour quelqu'un. Ce refus m'a fait beaucoup plus mal que les deux précédents. Quinn, je… je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il vaut beaucoup plus qu'il ne le pense, dit-il à la jeune fille.

-Tu sais, je crois que tu devrais lui montrer concrètement. Sois là pour lui. Je suis sûre qu'il finira par tomber dans tes bras, lui répondit-elle. Je viens de le croiser. Il se rendait à son casier. Va le voir.

Blaine rangea alors le foulard dans son sac, remercia Quinn et se dirigea vers le casier de Kurt. Il arriva juste attend pour voir Kurt se faire violemment retourner par Karofsky.

-Toi, sale pédé, tu vas regretté ! cria la brute à Kurt qui visiblement, avait peur. Tu vas regretté de m'avoir fait expulser…

-Mais, je… murmura Kurt, effrayé.

Karofsky l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et le plaqua contre les casiers avant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le ventre. Sur le coup Kurt lâcha un petit gémissement plaintif de douleur et se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. À cette vision, Blaine ne put faire autrement que d'attraper le poing de ce gorille sans cervelle avant qu'il frappe à nouveau Kurt qui semblait déjà si faible et vulnérable. Le fils de médecin, grâce à ses entraînements de boxe, avait développer une force considérable qu'on ne pourrait jamais lui deviner.

-Kurt n'y est pour rien, crétin ! dit-il en colère. C'est moi qui t'ai fait expulser.

Oui, Kurt lui avait fait de la peine, mais il savait qu'il devait le défendre malgré tout. Il ne pouvait pas supporter l'image de Kurt aussi souffrant.

-Encore toi ? lui demanda Karofsky. Je vais finir par croire que tu cherches les ennuis… Et pourquoi tu prends la défense de cette tapette ?

-Ça, ça ne te regardes pas, lui répondit Blaine, le visage froid.

Sur le coup de la colère et de l'amour qui avait pris possession de son corps, Blaine attrapa l'entre-jambes de Dave qui hurla littéralement de douleur et dont le visage se crispa.

-Écoute moi bien, sale con. Si jamais tu t'approche encore de lui, je te les arraches. Compris ? cria Blaine.

-Ouais, mais… lâche-moi, bordel ! lui répondit Dave.

Finalement, Blaine consenti à lâcher le gorille qui s'écroula sous la douleur avant de se lever péniblement et de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Il se retourna pendant quelques secondes, juste le temps de crier à Kurt :

-On se reverra, sale pédé !

Kurt, lui, s'était écroulé contre les casiers, à genoux et pleurant silencieusement. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant apeuré, ce qui brisa le coeur de Blaine. Le fils du médecin s'approcha et s'agenouilla en face de lui. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Kurt qu'il caressa doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

-Kurt, kurt ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Blaine, mais il resta sans réponse. C'est moi, Blaine. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi. Je, jamais je ne pourrai te faire de mal. Kurt.

Voyant une larme couler sur la joue de ce garçon qui hantait ses jours et ses nuits, Blaine monta sa main jusqu'à son visage et l'essuya doucement. Kurt ne réagissait toujours pas. Dans un élan d'amour, il posa un doux et tendre baiser sur le front de Kurt et lui releva la tête.

-Kurt, je te parle, lui dit-il doucement.

-Je, je, mmmerci, Blaine, bégaya Kurt en réponse.

-Je t'en pris.

-Mais, Blaine, pourquoi ?

-Tu as déjà oublié ce que je t'ai dit, hier ? Kurt, tu es une personne absolument extraordinaire et ne laisse personne te dire le contraire et moi, je prendrai ta défense n'importe quand.

-Mais, hier, dans l'auditorium, j'ai…

-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas renoncer à toi. Je t'attendrai, Kurt. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt.

C'était vrai, il attendrait. Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Blaine était convaincu de ses sentiments et sentait, tout au fond de lui même que c'était complètement différent d'un béguin d'adolescent. Kurt dégageait un tel magnétisme qu'il avait du mal à comprendre son manque de confiance en soi au point de ne pas se défendre. Il aida Kurt à se relever et lui demanda :

-Est-ce que ça va aller ?

-Oui, je crois, lui répondit Kurt.

Blaine fouilla dans son sac et en sorti le foulard que Kurt avait perdu.

-Je crois que c'est à toi, lui dit Blaine en lui tendant le foulard.

-Merci, je, je le cherchais… lui répondit Kurt le prenant, tout rouge.

-Tu l'avais oublié, hier, à l'auditorium. Je l'ai ramassé et je l'ai gardé près de moi jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Blaine mourait d'envie de dire _contre son coeur_ , mais à la place, il pencha un peu la tête et embrassa Kurt sur la joue. Les joues rougies de Kurt étaient si craquantes qu'il ne pouvait pas y résister. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna de lui, Kurt passa ses doigts à l'endroit où Blaine l'avait embrassé. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et semblait un peu choqué.

-Quel cours tu as ? lui demanda Blaine.

-Français, lui répondit Kurt, les yeux complètement écarquillés.

-Viens, je t'accompagne.

Blaine accompagna donc Kurt jusqu'à sa classe de français. Il lui avait proposé pour pouvoir le protéger si quelqu'un d'autre osait lui faire du mal. Il aimait Kurt plus que tout et ne voulait pas que quelqu'un abîme son si beau visage. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte, Blaine sourit et pris doucement le visage de Kurt en coupe de sa main droite et lui caressa doucement la joue de son pouce comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avant de s'éloigner. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser, mais jugea que ce n'était pas le bon moment. En revanche, il comptait bien se rattraper un peu plus tard…


	17. Chapter 17

Pendant le reste de la journée, Kurt fût sur un petit nuage. Il repensait à Blaine. Tous ces gestes, tous ces mots… À chaque fois qu'il terminait un cours, il voyait Blaine l'attendre à la porte et chaque fois qu'il s'approchait de lui, Blaine lui prenait la main et enlaçait ses doigts au sien. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux ses amies amoureuses et elles avaient raison : c'est très agréable de se sentir aimé. Kurt ne fût victime d'aucune autre violence ce jour-là. Pourquoi ? Parce que Blaine était là. La rumeur de la dispute s'était répandue dans le lycée, du coup, personne n'a osé de s'en prendre à Kurt. Celui-ci avait passé toute la journée avec Blaine. Il se sont retrouvés aux pauses et au déjeuner. C'était la première fois que Kurt avait le sentiment qu'il pouvait réellement aimer sans peur d'être déçu.

À la fin de la journée, Blaine alla même jusqu'à raccompagner Kurt à sa voiture : une attention que Kurt trouva très mignonne.

-Tu sais, Blaine, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, lui dit-il une fois sur le parking.

-Je veux le faire, lui répondit Blaine. Je veux bien être ton garde-du-corps.

-Je n'en n'ai pas besoin… Je, je suis juste fatigué de me battre.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure, ce calvaire ?

Kurt se figea. Rien que d'y repenser, il se sentait mal. Il avait le vertige, une envie de vomir, de s'écrouler par terre et de se rouler en petite boule. Ça ne durait que depuis beaucoup trop longtemps…

-Depuis que je vais à l'école, répondit-il simplement d'une voix faible. On s'est toujours moqué de moi parce que j'aime la mode, les comédies musicales, les films romantiques… Je, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant d'arriver au Glee Club. Là-bas, tout le monde est différent et il n'y a aucune discrimination. Si seulement les autres pouvaient aussi penser comme ça…

Quelques larmes commencèrent alors à couler sur le visage de Kurt.

-Je, je me bats depuis des années… Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je, j'ai toujours été fort et je me suis toujours tenu debout, mais là, je n'en peux plus…

Kurt commença à sangloter. Soudain, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et une tête se poser sur son épaule. Blaine avait un agréable parfum de savon et de café. Ça changeait des odeurs de transpiration ou de parfums trop sucrés. Cette fois, il ne chercha pas à résister et se laissa aller dans les bras de Blaine.

-Oh, Blaine ! murmura-t'il au creux de l'épaule du fils de médecin.

-Chut… lui répondit celui-ci caressant doucement le dos de Kurt de façon réconfortante. Ne pleures pas, Kurt. Est-ce que tu en as déjà parler à tes parents ?

-Non, jamais. Mon père a des problèmes cardiaques et je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse une crise. Le médecin lui avait recommandé de rester le plus loin possible de toutes formes de stress. Je le connais trop bien, il est du genre à s'énerver facilement.

-Et ta mère, alors ?

Aussitôt, Kurt s'écarta et essuya rapidement les larmes qui perlaient encore sur son visage.

-Elle, elle est morte, déclara-t'il.

-Oh mon dieu, Kurt ! Je suis désolé, je… lui répondit Blaine qui semblait très confus.

-Ça va, tu, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'avais huit ans. Ma mère est partie faire des courses et… elle a eu un accident.

-Kurt, je suis désolé pour toi. Écoute, je, je dois y aller, mais je te revois demain.

-Oui, demain.

Puis, Blaine prit la main de Kurt, la mena jusqu'à ses lèvres et y posa un baiser. Kurt en resta bouche-bée. Il sentit un frisson lui traverser la colonne vertébrale et atterrir dans le bas de son dos. Lorsque Blaine releva la tête et lui adressa un sourire tellement beau qu'il semblait presque irréel, Kurt sentit subitement l'envie de l'embrasser passionnément, mais son corps était comme paralysé. Lorsqu'il fini par effacer l'image de Blaine et lui s'embrassant au milieu du parking, Blaine avait déjà disparu vers sa voiture. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kurt arriva chez lui avec un grand sourire. Son père était assis dans le salon et regardait la télé.

-Salut, papa ! lança Kurt.

-Salut, gamin, lui répondit son père.

Burt ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le grand sourire sur le visage de son fils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi un aussi grand sourire ? demanda-t'il.

-Rien, papa. Rien du tout… répondit Kurt en montant dans sa chambre.


	18. Chapter 18

Après avoir laisser Kurt devant sa classe de français, Blaine se dirigea vers sa classe de géographie, le cours le plus ennuyant de tous. Le professeur avait un ton de voix tellement monotone qu'à chacun de ses cours, il endormait le trois-quart de ses élèves. Plus le cours avançait, plus Blaine se perdit dans ses pensées. Celles-ci dérivèrent naturellement vers…

-Kurt, pensa Blaine. Kurt, le beau Kurt. Le garçon meurtri au visage d'ange… Son teint blanc comme la neige et clair comme la lune avec ses joues qui devienne rouges chaque fois que je lui sourit, ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés toujours impeccablement coiffés, son petit nez légèrement en trompette trop adorable et ses yeux… ses yeux, bleus et profonds comme un océan dans lequel j'aimerais juste mourir noyé. Sa voix, oh, sa voix ! Elle tellement belle et unique. Une voix douce qui dégage tant d'émotions. J'aimerais mieux le connaître. Je suis de plus en plus sûr que c'est un être exceptionnel. Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi ces gorilles ont décidé de lui faire vivre l'enfer…

Blaine se sentait chargé d'une mission : protéger Kurt Hummel. Pendant le reste de la journée, chaque fois que la cloche sonnait, il se dépêchait de se rendre à la classe où Kurt se trouvait pour l'escorter jusqu'à la suivante, non sans avoir enlacer sa main à la sienne. Il passa donc pratiquement toute sa journée avec Kurt à discuter un peu et a rire, mais surtout à l'admirer. Pendant qu'il était en cours, le fils de médecin s'imaginait les différents scénarios possible pour leur premier baiser.

À la fin de la journée, Kurt n'avait subi aucune nouvelle attaque, la rumeur de la bataille ayant eu lieu entre Blaine et Karofsky le matin-même s'étant répandu. Blaine décida même d'accompagner Kurt jusqu'à sa voiture pour lui éviter une attaque dans le parking. Ça pouvait sembler pathétique, mais toutes ces petites choses qu'il faisait pour Kurt, Blaine aimait vraiment les faire et à en juger par le rougissement de ses joues, Kurt semblait apprécier…

-Tu sais, Blaine, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, lui dit-il une fois sur le parking.

-Je veux le faire, lui répondit Blaine. Je veux bien être ton garde-du-corps.

-Je n'en n'ai pas besoin… Je, je suis juste fatigué de me battre.

-Depuis combien de temps est-ce que ça dure, ce calvaire ?

Blaine n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Pour que Kurt soit fatigué à ce point, ça devait durer depuis…

-Depuis que je vais à l'école, répondit simplement Kurt d'une voix faible. On s'est toujours moqué de moi parce que j'aime la mode, les comédies musicales, les films romantiques… Je, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis avant d'arriver au Glee Club. Là-bas, tout le monde est différent et il n'y a aucune discrimination. Si seulement les autres pouvaient aussi penser comme ça…

Des larmes commencèrent à envahir le visage de Kurt : une vision qui déchira le coeur de Blaine qui sentait lui même l'envie de pleurer.

-Je, je me bats depuis des années… Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Je, j'ai toujours été fort et je me suis toujours tenu debout, mais là, je n'en peux plus…

Kurt commença à sangloter. Il avait l'air si affaibli… Blaine avait vraiment envie de pleurer maintenant. Sans réfléchir, il enroula très doucement ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt posa sa tête sur son épaule. Blaine respirait discrètement le parfum de fraise et de vanille de son ami. La même odeur que celle du foulard… Un court sourire s'esquissa sur son visage quand il sentit Kurt se détendre dans ses bras.

-Oh, Blaine ! murmura Kurt au creux de l'épaule du fils de médecin.

-Chut… lui répondit celui-ci caressant doucement le dos de Kurt de façon réconfortante. Ne pleures pas, Kurt. Est-ce que tu en as déjà parler à tes parents ?

Blaine ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça parce que, lui-même, n'avait jamais osé parler de ses problèmes avec ses parents.

-Non, jamais. Mon père a des problèmes cardiaques et je ne voudrais pas qu'il fasse une crise. Le médecin lui avait recommandé de rester le plus loin possible de toutes formes de stress. Je le connais trop bien, il est du genre à s'énerver facilement.

-Et ta mère, alors ?

Aussitôt, Kurt s'écarta et essuya rapidement les larmes qui perlaient encore sur son visage.

-Elle, elle est morte, déclara-t'il.

Blaine se sentit tout de suite coupable. Pourquoi avait-il poser cette question ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher de dire des bêtises ?

-Oh mon dieu, Kurt ! Je suis désolé, je… lui répondit Blaine confus.

-Ça va, tu, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, lui répondit Kurt.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'avais huit ans. Ma mère est partie faire des courses et… elle a eu un accident.

-Kurt, je suis désolé pour toi. Écoute, je, je dois y aller, mais je te revois demain.

-Oui, demain.

Puis, dan sun autre élan d'amour et d'affection, Blaine prit la main de Kurt, la mena jusqu'à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser aussi doux que le sentiment que son magnifique vis-à-vis faisait naître en lui. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, le fils de médecin croisa le visage ahuri de Kurt qu'il trouva très craquant. Il lui adressa son plus beau sourire. Bien sûr, Blaine aurait voulu faire un peu plus qu'un simple baise-main, mais il ne savait pas si Kurt était prêt. Même s'il mourait d'envie de goûter à ses lèvres roses, il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Après quelques secondes, il se rendit à sa voiture et roula jusque chez lui. Lorsqu'il entra, la maison était vide… encore. Blaine remarqua un bout de papier sur la table de la cuisine.

 _Mon chéri,_

 _Ton père et moi sortons ce soir. Nous rentrerons tard. Je t'ai laissé un sauté asiatique dans le frigo que tu pourras te réchauffer._

 _Bisous,_

 _Maman XXX._

Évidemment, Blaine aurait dû s'y attendre. Il mangea encore seul, ce soir-là.


	19. Chapter 19

-KURT HUMMEL ! TU AS DES EXPLICATIONS À ME DONNER !

Ce fut la première chose que Kurt entendit en arrivant au lycée, le lendemain matin. Il s'était réveillé après avoir, pour une fois, dormi pendant une nuit complète, s'était préparé, avait pris son petit-déjeuner et s'était mis en route pour l'école. En arrivant sur le parking, ce ne fut pas la bande de Karofsky qui l'attendant, mais Rachel Berry, sa meilleure amie, qui avait l'air furieuse. Dès qu'elle l'a vu sortir de sa voiture, elle a accouru vers lui et lui a crié dessus en plantant son index dans son torse.

-Salut, Rachel, lui répondit Kurt, moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

-Tu dois m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive !

-De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

-N'essaie même pas ! Je sais que tu vas mal. Je sais que Blaine t'a défendu et protégé, hier. Surtout, je sais qu'il te plaît et que vous sortez ensemble !

À ce moment, le visage de Kurt pris une teinte rouge. Rouge parce qu'il était gêné et rouge parce qu'il était en colère. Comment Rachel avait-elle pu deviner ? Comment avait-elle pu sortir cette conclusion ? Il ne devait pas parler de ça avec elle. Même s'il commençait à douter de son projet, il ne voulait rien commencer parce que dans deux jours, tout serait fini… Il décida de jouer la carte de l'ignorance.

-Enfin, Rachel, je ne sais pas de… débuta-t'il avant d'être coupé par la jolie brune.

-Oh, ne ment pas ! Je vous ai vu, hier, dans le parking. Tu pleurais, il t'a pris dans ses bras pour te consoler puis, avant de de partir, il a embrassé ta main. Que veux-tu que je comprenne d'autre à part que vous êtes ensemble ?

-On est pas ensemble, Rachel…

Kurt passa devant son amie et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée McKinley, fuyant les questions de son amie. Même s'il adorait Rachel, il ne pouvait pas lui parler de tout ça. Il ne devait pas…

-Ah, non ! Kurt Hummel, tu ne t'en sauveras pas comme ça ! lui lança Rachel en essaya de le rattraper.

Kurt fit la sourde oreille et continua d'avancer dans le couloir. Celui-ci était presque désert, puisqu'il était encore tôt. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son casier qu'il ouvrit pour préparer son sac quand il fut violemment pousser contre.

-Alors, Hummel, ton garde du corps n'est pas là aujourd'hui ? lui lança Azimio, un membre de la bande de Karofsky. Ha, ha, ha !

Il se tourna vers sa bande et leur dit avec un sourire carnassier.

-Bien, on va pouvoir en profiter pour venger notre pote…

La brute attrapa violemment Kurt par le collet de sa veste et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et d'appeler *à l'aide !*. Kurt était horrifié. Qu'est-ce que ces brutes allaient encore lui faire subir ? Il fut sauvagement pousser à l'intérieur des vestiaires des garçons. Les gorilles fermèrent et bloquèrent la porte pour l'empêcher de fuir. Puis, ils s'avancèrent vers lui et commencèrent à le rouer de coups de poings et de pieds si bien que Kurt s'écroula par terre et à partir de là, pour lui, ce fût le trou noir.

Lorsqu'ils virent Kurt inerte sur le sol, Azimio et ses potes furent satisfaits et décidèrent de partir quand soudain, la porte fût enfoncée, laissant apparaître une silhouette bouclée plaquée de gel.


	20. Chapter 20

Blaine avait passé la soirée tout seul, encore une fois. Il s'était encore endormi sans avoir pu dire *Bonne nuit !* à ses parents. C'était comme ça depuis que son grand frère, Cooper, avait quitté la maison. Les parents de Blaine ont toujours porter beaucoup plus d'attention à Cooper qu'à lui. La seule façon pour Blaine de se faire remarquer par ses parents, c'était d'attendre que son frère parle de lui. Il souffrait beaucoup de la situation…

Le lendemain matin, Blaine se rendit à l'école après avoir, encore pris son petit déjeuner tout seul. En arrivant, il ne vit pas Kurt à son casier, ce qui le déçu un peu. Il avait rêvé de lui cette nuit … comme toutes les autres depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Il avait besoin de le revoir, juste pour savoir s'il allait mieux depuis la veille. Après être rester figé à quelques pas du casier de Kurt désert à fantasmer sur le corps parfait de son ami, Blaine reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers le sien. Alors qu'il passait près de la porte des vestiaires des garçons, il entendit des bruits venant de l'intérieur. Le fils de médecin tendit l'oreille et reconnu des bruits de lutte ainsi que le gémissement de douleur qu'il connaissait bien…

-Kurt… pensa-t'il, alarmé.

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était bloquée. Alors, armé de tout son courage, toute sa force et surtout, tout l'amour qu'il avait pour Kurt, il défonça la porte. La vision qui se dressait devant ses yeux était horrifiante : les footballeurs se tenaient debout, couverts de traces de sang, tout comme certains casiers et le sol. Derrière eux… Kurt inerte et baignant dans son sang. Blaine eu l'impression de recevoir un couteau en plein coeur. Pourquoi Kurt ?

-Kurt…QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS LUI AVEZ FAIT, BANDE DE CONS ! cria Blaine, furieux en se précipitant vers son ami.

-Tiens, le pt'it nouveau est venu sauver sa copine… lui répondit Azimio.

-Vous êtes tous des monstres !

-Nous, au moins, on n'est pas des animaux contre nature comme vous….

Blaine sentait la colère monter en lui. Il avait envie d'exploser comme un volcan qui entrerait en éruption de colère. Il se retourna et vit les footballeurs s'avancer vers lui de façon plus que menaçante, mais Blaine n'avait pas peur. Il devait les affronter… pour Kurt. Il rassembla alors tout son courage et poussa Azimio contre les casiers. En colère, le gorille lui cria :

-TOI, SALE PETITE TAFIOLE DE MERDE ! TU VAS REGRETTER ÇA !

À son tour, il s'élança sur Blaine, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en faire parce que ses cris avait alerter le principal FIggins qui se rendait au bureau de la psychologue. Les amis de Karofsky furent expulser sur le champ. Pendant que M. Figgins appelait la police et l'ambulance et que certains professeurs don et quelques élèves alertés par les cris arrivèrent sur les lieux, Blaine s'agenouilla auprès de Kurt et vérifia s'il respirait encore. Heureusement, oui. Il n'était donc pas mort. Cette idée souleva un léger poids des épaules du fils de médecin. Lentement, il leva une main et caressa doucement le visage de Kurt.

-Kurt, Kurt ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que tu m'entends… le supplia Blaine, les larmes aux yeux. Mon dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Pourquoi toi ?

Les larmes lourdes et acides commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Blaine. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée que des gens s'amusent à faire mal à un jeune homme si magnifique ayant vécu d'aussi grosse épreuves comme la perte d'un proche ou le harcèlement constant à l'école.

-Ils n'avaient pas le droit de dire ça. Kurt, tu n'es pas une erreur et encore moins un animal contre nature. Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai connu de toute ma vie. Ils ne peuvent pas abîmer ton beau visage d'ange. Je m'en veux, j'aurais dû être là pour te défendre…

Blaine se stoppa lorsqu'il vit deux ambulanciers arriver et embarquer Kurt sur une civière. Blaine les suivi jusqu'à la sortie, où ils l'embarquèrent dans l'ambulance. Le fils de médecin retrouva tout la majorité des membres du Glee Club dont Rachel qui pleurait à chaudes larmes dans les bras de Finn qui versait lui même quelques larmes. Les amis de Karofsky furent arrêter et embarquer dans la voiture de police. Blaine regarda l'ambulance partir et disparaître de l'école avant de tomber à genoux et de sentir ses pleurs redoubler. Il sentit soudain un bras s'enrouler autour des ses épaules et un autre autour de sa taille. Il s'agissait de Quinn et de Sam, le grand blond à la bouche démesurément grosse.

-Hey, Blaine, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui murmura Quinn.

-Ouais, t'inquiète, Kurt est plus fort qu'on le pense… ajouta Sam.

-Je veux qu'il s'en sorte, murmura Blaine à travers ses sanglots. Je, je l'aime tellement.


	21. Chapter 21

Trois jours s'écoulèrent. Trois jours durant lesquels Kurt était resté dans le coma. Trois jours pendant lesquels Blaine ne dormait pas, mangeait à peine et se rongeait les ongles jusqu'aux jointures. Chaque jour, Blaine passait voir Kurt à l'hôpital et y restait toute la journée espérant que ce jour-là sera le bon : celui où Kurt, son Kurt, ouvrira les yeux.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de croiser Burt, le père de Kurt et Carole, sa belle-mère et mère de Finn. Blaine avait appris à les connaître davantage et s'est rapidement fait accepter par la famille Hudson-Hummel. Il en avait appris davantage sur l'enfance de Kurt et sur sa personnalité. Burt avait même montré à Blaine des photos de Kurt quand il était petit. Une d'entre-elles frappa Blaine plus que les autres. On y voyait Kurt à son septième anniversaire juste après avoir souffler ses bougies. Il souriait de toutes ses dents.

-J'avais raison, ne put s'empêcher de souffler Blaine.

-À propos de quoi ? lui demanda Carole.

-Kurt a un magnifique sourire.

C'était la première fois que le fils de médecin voyait son ami avec un sourire. Cette vision en dessina un doux et tendre sur son propre visage. Burt n'était pas aveugle. Il voyait bien que Blaine aimait son fils beaucoup plus qu'un ami… Juste à la façon qu'avait Blaine de parler à Kurt en murmure ou de serrer doucement sa main entre les siennes.

Le dimanche suivant l'agression, Blaine arriva à l'hôpital avec Burt. Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la chambre 653 : la chambre de Kurt. Ce jour-là, Blaine était passé chez le fleuriste et avait acheté un bouquet de roses rouges pour Kurt. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la chambre et à leur plus grande déception, le contre-ténor était toujours inconscient. Ils s'approchèrent doucement du lit et Blaine posa les fleurs sur la petite table à côté alors que Burt passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils. Blaine s'assit sur le côté du lit et serra doucement la main de Kurt dans la sienne.

-Kurt, Kurt, c'est moi. Si tu savais à quel point tu me manques. Je t'en pris, réveille-toi…

Blaine était complètement désespéré. Il voulait que Kurt ouvre les yeux, se lève et se remette à chanter.

-Gamin, tu ne serais pas… amoureux de mon fils, par hasard ? lui demanda Burt.

Les joues de Blaine devinrent rouge tomate…ou plutôt cerise.

-Je, euh… oui, Monsieur Hummel. Oui, si vous saviez à quel point je l'aime… répondit-il.

-Pourtant, ça ne fait qu'une semaine que vous vous connaissez.

-Je sais, mais… J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui dès la première seconde. Je l'ai défendu contre la bande de Karofsky au début de la semaine et quand j'ai voulu savoir s'il allait bien, il avait déjà disparu. Son image a hanté mon esprit pendant toute la journée. Pourtant, je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Je voulais juste savoir s'il allait bien. Puis, vers la fin, je me suis perdu et me suis retrouvé devant le local du Glee Club. C'est là que je l'ai reconnu et que j'ai appris son nom. Il est arrivé à l'avant et… il s'est mis à chanter Trough my own eyes. C'est en l'entendant chanter que j'ai eu la certitude de mes sentiments. C'était tellement touchant et remplie d'émotions. Il… il m'a touché au plus haut point. Je, j'avais l'impression de m'envoler vers un nouvel univers. C'était, c'était indescriptible... juste en fermant les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'y être encore.

Burt en resta bouche-bée. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait parlé comme ça de son fils auparavant.

-Donc, c'est vraiment la vision que tu as de mon fils ?

-Oui. Il est la seule chose positive qui m'est arrivé depuis très, très longtemps.

Pendant toute sa confession, Blaine n'avait pas détaché son regard de Kurt une seule fois. Il ne le pouvait pas… Sa peau blanche couverte des traces de son calvaire et ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés l'hypnotisaient. Doucement, il effleura du bout des doigts les quelques blessures sur le visage de son ami, lui rappelant que cette fois-là, il n'était pas arrivé assez tôt.

-Kurt, je m'en veux... chuchota-t'il à son ami. Je m'en veux terriblement. J'aurais dû pouvoir te défendre cette fois-là comme pour les autres, Kurt. Je, je m'en voudrais pour le reste de mes jours si tu ne te réveilles pas… je ne veux pas te perdre.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur le visage du fils de médecin. Il sse tourna vers Burt qui lui fit un « oui » de la tête comme s'il comprenait à quoi Blaine pensait. Celui-ci se retourna vers Kurt, se pencha près de son oreille et lui chuchota les mots qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis une semaine maintenant :

-Je t'aime Kurt.

Puis, il lui embrassa la joue avant d'ajouter :

-J'ai tellement envie de te donner ton premier baiser, mais je veux que tu puisses t'en souvenir autant que moi.

À ce moment, Blaine sentit des doigts se resserrer lentement autour des siens…


	22. Chapter 22

Du noir. C'était la seule chose que Kurt pouvait voir. Il ne sentait plus de coup. Il n'entendait plus les rires sadiques de ses bourreaux. Il se sentait léger, tout léger. Il ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il devait, par contre, s'avouer que, cette fois, Blaine n'était pas venu le secourir. Peut-être s'était-il trompé à son sujet…

Soudain, l'obscurité qui entourait Kurt se dissipa et laissa place à une lumière éclatante. Kurt ouvrit les yeux et se regarda. Les traces de coups avaient toutes disparues. Ses vêtements étaient devenus tout blanc. Le sol était fait de… ouates blanches géantes ?

-Où suis-je ? se demanda Kurt, perplexe.

Tout à coup, dans un tourbillon de poudre brillante bleu ciel et dorée, apparu devant lui, une belle jeune femme aux yeux bleus et à la belle chevelure châtaine tombant gracieusement sur ses épaules habillée d'une grande robe blanche aux reflets bleus et couronnée d'une belle auréole d'or. Kurt la reconnu tout de suite…

-Maman ? murmura-t'il, les yeux écarquillés et la voix pleine d'émotions.

-Oui, mon chéri, c'est moi, lui répondit doucement la femme.

Kurt fut prit d'un vent violent d'émotions et se précipita vers sa mère qu'il prit dans ses bras. Il la serra très, très fort et pleurait sur l'épaule de sa robe blanche. Doucement, Elisabeth serra son fils dans ses bras à son tour avant de s'écarter lentement.

-Je suis contente de te voir, Kurt. Tu as tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois… Tu es magnifique. Je suis fière de voir que tu me ressemble, dit-elle.

-C'est normal, on ne s'est pas vu depuis que tu es…

Soudain, Kurt eu le déclic. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère… depuis qu'elle était décédée. Ça voulait donc dire que…

-Attends, si je peux te voir et te toucher alors que tu es… commença Kurt, secoué.

-Morte depuis plusieurs années ? compléta Elisabeth.

-Ouais, ça… ça veut dire que, que je suis… mort aussi ?

Elisabeth comprit que son fils était ébranlé. Elle avait ressenti la même chose lorsqu'elle est arrivée au ciel, mais elle savait que pour son fils, l'histoire serait différente.

-Pas encore, mon chéri, le rassura-t'elle.

Elle désigna un long tunnel vers la gauche ; un long tunnel avec une lumière blanche au bout…

-Tu vois, le tunnel, là-bas ? C'est le tunnel qui mène à la mort. C'est à toi de choisir si tu veux l'emprunter. Personne ne peut choisir pour toi, mais tu dois savoir, Kurt, que si tu décides de le traverser, tu ne pourras jamais revenir en arrière.

Il y était. Devant le choix de la vie ou la mort. Jamais Kurt n'avait pensé ressentir une telle pression lorsque le moment viendrait pour lui de faire ce fameux choix. Il y a encore une semaine, il aurait volontiers prit le tunnel pour rejoindre sa chère maman chérie, mais à présent, un doute s'était emparé de lui.

-Ça va, mon chéri ? lui demanda sa mère.

-Hein ? Oh, euh… oui, lui répondit Kurt, peu sûr de lui.

-Tu pense à Blaine, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ccoment tu as su ? lui demanda Kurt, étonné.

-Tu oublies que je suis un ange, lui répondit simplement sa mère. Je peux lire dans les pensées des gens qui m'étaient très chers de mon vivant, dont toi. Est-ce que je me tromperais si je pensais que tu commences à avoir des sentiments pour lui ?

Kurt hésita un moment avant de répondre, baissa les yeux et devint tout rouge avant d'avouer à Elisabeth :

-Oui. Oui, j'aime Blaine. Il est charmant et super adorable. Il m'a sauvé à plusieurs reprises et il me défend souvent…

-Toujours.

-Non, pas toujours. Dans les vestiaires, il n'est pas venu… c'est pour ça que je suis là.

-Tu es arrivé plus tôt, ce matin-là. Il n'était pas encore arrivé quand tu t'es fait agresser, mais il est passé devant la porte et c'est là qu'il t'a entendu crier. Il a défoncer la porte, mais tu n'en a pas eu conscience. Il a pris ta défense et s'est grâce à ça que tes agresseurs ont été arrêtés.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça, maman ?

-Suis-moi.

Elisabeth entraîna Kurt vers une grande baie vitrée. Elle demanda à son fils de regarder, ce qu'il fit. Kurt se vit soudain allongé dans un lit d'hôpital. Sur la table à côté du lit, était déposé un bouquet de roses rouges, ses fleurs préférées. Debout, du côté gauche du lit se tenait Burt, son père qui lui caressait les cheveux. Quelques larmes perlaient sur son visage. Il arrivait très rarement à Burt de pleurer et ça, Kurt et Elisabeth le savait bien.

-Papa… murmura Kurt juste assez fort pour que sa mère l'entende.

Assis sur le côté droit du lit… Blaine. Blaine Anderson qui serrait doucement sa main dans la sienne. Il était là, près de lui. Il avait l'ait tout aussi triste que Burt.

-Blaine… murmura Kurt à nouveau. Il, il est là.

-C'est aussi de lui que vient le bouquet, ajouta sa mère. Maintenant, écoute, mon chéri.

À ces mots, la mère de Kurt ouvrit très légèrement la fenêtre. Kurt pu entendre ce que Blaine disait à son père:

 _-_ _J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui dès la première seconde. Je l'ai défendu contre la bande de Karofsky au début de la semaine et quand j'ai voulu savoir s'il allait bien, il avait déjà disparu. Son image a hanté mon esprit pendant toute la journée. Pourtant, je ne connaissais même pas son nom. Je voulais juste savoir s'il allait bien. Puis, vers la fin, je me suis perdu et me suis retrouvé devant le local du Glee Club. C'est là que je l'ai reconnu et que j'ai appris son nom. Il est arrivé à l'avant et… il s'est mis à chanter Trough my own eyes. C'est en l'entendant chanter que j'ai eu la certitude de mes sentiments. C'était tellement touchant et remplie d'émotions. Il… il m'a touché au plus haut point. Je, j'avais l'impression de m'envoler vers un nouvel univers. C'était, c'était indescriptible... juste en fermant les yeux, j'ai l'impression d'y être encore._

Kurt senti les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Blaine l'aimait vraiment. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un éprouvait ce genre de sentiments à son égard. Pourtant, Kurt était sûr que ce genre d'histoire ne lui arriverait jamais.

 _-Donc, c'est vraiment la vision que tu as de mon fils ?_

 _-Oui. Il est la seule chose positive qui m'est arrivé depuis très, très longtemps._

Kurt n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu douter de Blaine une seule seconde… Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait presque ressentir les douces caresses de Blaine sur son visage.

-Kurt, je m'en veux... Je m'en veux terriblement. J'aurais dû pouvoir te défendre cette fois-là comme pour les autres, Kurt. Je, je m'en voudrais pour le reste de mes jours si tu ne te réveilles pas… je ne veux pas te perdre.

Kurt se tourna vers sa mère et lui demanda :

-Tu crois que je devrais lui laisser une chance ?

-Oui, lui répondit Elisabeth. Regarde.

Kurt se retourna juste attends pour entendre Blaine lui murmurer :

 _-Je t'aime, Kurt._

Kurt demanda alors à sa mère.

-Alors, comment je dois faire pour redescendre ?

-Tu n'as qu'à sauter, lui répondit Élisabeth en indiquant la fenêtre.

-Merci pour tout, maman.

Puis, Kurt serra une dernière fois sa mère dans ses bras et posa un bisou sur sa joue avant de sauter par la grande baie vitrée. Dès qu'il se senti de retour dans son corps, il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Blaine…


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt battit des paupières. Il peinait à ouvrir les yeux à cause de cette lumière blanche qui l'aveuglait. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit enfin, il put voir Burt sécher ses larmes et sourire. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui et lui rendit son sourire.

-Bonjour, papa, murmura-t'il d'une voix rauque.

-Enfin, Kurt, tu es revenu ! soupira Burt.

Puis, Kurt se tourna vers Blaine qui pleurait, mais souriait en même temps et qui caressait toujours le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

-Bonjour, Blaine, lui dit-il.

-Salut, lui répondit Blaine avec un sanglot coincé dans la gorge.

Kurt souriait. Blaine l'aime vraiment et le plus sincèrement possible. Il lui ferait savoir plus tard ce qu'il ressentait lui-même…

-Kurt, comment tu te sens ? lui demanda son père à la fois soulagé et inquiet.

-J'ai mal à la tête, mais sinon, ça va. Comment ai-je fait pour atterrir à l'hôpital ?

-Tu ne te rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Blaine.

-Juste d'avoir été battu jusqu'au sang et de m'être effondré, mais après, plus rien…

Blaine lui raconta alors tout. Qu'il était arrivé quelques secondes après que Kurt se soit évanoui, que la provocation d'Azimio avait été entendue par le directeur et que Mr. Schuster avait appelé les secours. Il lui raconta également qu'il était venu le voir à chaque en espérant qu'il se réveille. Kurt était très touché. Avant Blaine, aucun garçon ne lui avait porté autant d'attention et d'amour. Jamais Kurt n'avait été amoureux avant. Enfin, il a déjà eu le béguin pour Finn, mais c'était il y a longtemps et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir. Avec Blaine. Kurt sentait son cœur s'emballer comme jamais ça ne lui était arrivé. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour, il ressentirait ce genre de sentiment envers quelqu'un comme Finn pour Rachel ou Santana pour Brittany.

-Kurt, je… commença Blaine.

\- Tu t'en veux ? osa Kurt. Je sais.

-J'aurais dû être là, je me l'étais promis…

-Quoi ?

-D'être toujours quand tu as besoin de moi.

Kurt se tourna vers son père.

-Papa, tu peux nous laisser seul, s'il te plaît ?

Burt le regarda, l'air méfiant.

-J'ai juste besoin de parler à Blaine seul à seul. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui sauter dessus, le rassura Kurt avec un petit sourire en coin.

Burt sortit alors de la chambre, laissant son fils seul avec Blaine. Kurt devait parler à Blaine, lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis quelques jours.

-J'ai vu ma mère, déclara-t'il.

-Quoi ? répondit Blaine qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre.

\- Je sais que ça peut avoir l'air dingue dis comme ça, mais c'est vrai. J'étais dans une sorte de passage entre la vie et la mort. Il y avait le long tunnel avec la lumière au bout qui menait au ciel et une sorte de grande fenêtre qui permettait de retourner sur Terre et de voir ce qui s'y passait. Ma mère est apparue devant moi et… c'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé une bonne raison de rester en vie. Avant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître et arrêter de souffrir, mais maintenant, j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre qui bat toutes celles que j'aurais pu trouver pour mourir.

-Laquelle ?

-Toi.

Les yeux de Blaine étaient complètement écarquillés. Kurt rit doucement devant le visage étonné de son vis-à-vis et continua.

-Blaine, jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'ai connu quelqu'un d'aussi charmant et attentionné que toi. Jamais mon cœur n'a battu aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre, même si je refusais de me l'avouer. Si j'ai refusé de sortir avec toi, c'était parce que j'avais décidé de mourir à la fin de la semaine et je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur.

-Tu, tu voulais vraiment te suicider ? lui demanda Blaine, ébranlé.

-Oui, mais plus maintenant. Ma mère m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux… et toi aussi.

Kurt vit les yeux ambrés de Blaine se remplir d'eau et sentit sa main se resserrer autour de la sienne, pourtant un léger sourire éclairait toujours son visage. Il ne pleurait donc pas parce qu'il était triste…

-Je sais que tu m'aime toujours, je t'ai vu et entendu par la grande fenêtre. Est-ce que je me trompe ? lui demanda Kurt.

-Non, tu as raison.

-Et… si je te disais que je t'aime aussi, que ferais-tu ?

-Je pense que…

Sans finir sa phrase, Blaine se pencha vers Kurt, glissa sa main dans sa nuque et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était la première fois que Kurt embrassait quelqu'un pour qui il avait de réels sentiments. Il avait embrassé Brittany, une fois, mais ça ressemblait plus à un « arrachage » de langue qu'à un baiser romantique. Le baiser de Blaine était nettement différent. Il était doux et fort à la fois. Une agréable chaleur envahissait le corps de Kurt petit à petit et il sentit une horde de papillons envahir son estomac. Lentement, il leva sa main libre vers l'épaule de Blaine et la caressa doucement.

-Oh my Lady Gaga ! Suis-je en train de rêver ? Pourquoi mes amies ne m'ont jamais dit à quel point un baiser était aussi bon… Blaine a des lèvres si douces…

Kurt sentit la langue de Blaine venir caresser sa lèvre comme pour lui demander l'accès à sa langue. Kurt ouvrit donc la bouche et les deux langues se rencontrèrent. Un frisson parcouru le corps entier de Kurt à ce contact et perdit toutes pensées cohérente. Il libéra sa main de celle de Blaine et enroula ses deux bras autour de son cou alors qu'il sentait ceux de Blaine glisser sur sa taille. Les garçons se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Lorsque Kurt ouvrit les yeux, il vit ceux de Blaine plus brillants que jamais.

-Où étais-tu toute ma vie ? murmura Blaine en posant son front contre celui de Kurt.

-Si près, mais pourtant, si loin, lui répondit Kurt en frottant le bout de son nez contre celui de Blaine.

-Je t'aime, Kurt Hummel.

-Je t'aime aussi, Blaine Anderson.

À ces mots, Blaine serra Kurt doucement dans ses bras.


	24. Chapter 24

Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Kurt se resserrer autour des siens, Blaine leva les yeux vers son visage et le vit battre des paupières et ouvrit lentement ses yeux, ses beaux yeux bleus à tomber. Blaine avait toujours envie de pleurer, mais pas de chagrin, de joie. Kurt tourna lentement la tête vers son père.

-Bonjour, papa, murmura-t'il d'une voix rauque.

-Enfin, Kurt, tu es revenu ! soupira Burt.

Le cœur de Blaine se gonfla lorsque Kurt tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire encore plus beau que celui de la photo. Blaine ne cessa pas pour autant de caresser le dos de la main de Kurt avec son pouce.

-Bonjour, Blaine, lui murmura Kurt.

-Salut, lui répondit Blaine avec un sanglot coincé dans la gorge.

Blaine était très ému. Enfin, il revoyait les prunelles de Kurt et enfin, il lui souriait. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Blaine voyait Kurt lui sourire sincèrement.

-J'en suis sûr, je suis complètement dingue de ce garçon, pensa Blaine qui sourit à son tour.

-Kurt, comment tu te sens? lui demanda son père, à la fois soulagé et inquiet.

-J'ai mal à la tête, mais sinon, ça va, lui répondit Kurt. Comment ai-je fais pour atterrir à l'hôpital ?

-Tu ne te rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé ? lui demanda Blaine.

-Juste d'avoir été battu jusqu'au sang et de m'être effondré, mais après, plus rien.

Blaine lui raconta alors tout. Qu'il était arrivé quelques secondes après que Kurt se soit évanoui, que la provocation d'Azimio avait été entendue par le directeur et que Mr. Schuster avait appelé les secours. Il lui raconta également qu'il était venu le voir à chaque en espérant qu'il se réveille. En racontant, il sentait la tristesse revenir petit à petit. Blaine sentait qu'il allait toujours s'en vouloir un peu de ne pas avoir défendu Kurt cette fois-là et qu'il s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital par sa faute. Blaine avait eu deux béguins dans son ancienne école : Jeremiah, qui refusait de sortir avec un mec pour ne pas nuire à sa réputation et Sébastian qui ne voulait pas d'un mec plus jeune que lui. Deux fois de suite, Blaine s'était fait avoir. Avec Kurt, tout était différent, Blaine avait l'impression que son cœur faisait des pirouettes et des saltos arrières dans sa poitrine à chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient ou simplement lorsqu'il plongeait des ses yeux clairs profonds comme la mer. Il savait que Kurt allait devenir sa raison de vivre, même si ça peut paraître un peu ringard.

-Kurt, je… commença Blaine.

\- Tu t'en veux ? osa Kurt. Je sais.

-J'aurais dû être là, je me l'étais promis…

-Quoi ?

-D'être toujours quand tu as besoin de moi.

Kurt se tourna vers son père.

-Papa, tu peux nous laisser seul, s'il te plaît ?

Burt le regarda, l'air méfiant.

-J'ai juste besoin de parler à Blaine seul à seul. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui sauter dessus, le rassura Kurt avec un petit sourire en coin.

Burt sortit alors de la chambre, laissant son fils seul avec Blaine.

Blaine rit légèrement devant le petit air moqueur de Kurt et la tête déconfite de Burt. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Kurt voulait lui parler seul à seul, mais dans sa tête et dans son cœur, il espérait secrètement que Kurt lui dirait ce qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis une semaine.

-J'ai vu ma mère, déclara-t'il.

-Quoi ? répondit Blaine qui ne comprenait pas.

\- Je sais que ça peut avoir l'air dingue dis comme ça, mais c'est vrai. J'étais dans une sorte de passage entre la vie et la mort. Il y avait le long tunnel avec la lumière au bout qui menait au ciel et une sorte de grande fenêtre qui permettait de retourner sur Terre et de voir ce qui s'y passait. Ma mère est apparue devant moi et… c'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé une bonne raison de rester en vie. Avant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour disparaître et arrêter de souffrir, mais maintenant, j'ai trouvé une raison de vivre qui bat toutes celles que j'aurais pu trouver pour mourir.

-Laquelle ?

-Toi.

Les yeux de Blaine étaient complètement écarquillés. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de révélation, même si au fond, il le souhaitait. Kurt rit doucement devant le visage étonné de son vis-à-vis et continua.

-Blaine, jamais, de toute ma vie, je n'ai connu quelqu'un d'aussi charmant et attentionné que toi. Jamais mon cœur n'a battu aussi fort pour quelqu'un d'autre, même si je refusais de me l'avouer. Si j'ai refusé de sortir avec toi, c'était parce que j'avais décidé de mourir à la fin de la semaine et je ne voulais pas te briser le cœur.

-Tu, tu voulais vraiment te suicider ? lui demanda Blaine, ébranlé.

Il comprit alors le comportement très taciturne et renfermé de Kurt. Il ne pouvait pas croire que cet ange avait pensé à s'enlever la vie. Il est certain que de ça, il ne s'en serait jamais, mais vraiment jamais remis…

-Oui, mais plus maintenant. Ma mère m'a aidé à ouvrir les yeux… et toi aussi.

Les yeux ambrés de Blaine se remplir à nouveau d'eau et il resserra encore plus sa main autour de celle de Kurt, mais il ne perdit pas son sourire.

-Je sais que tu m'aime toujours, je t'ai vu et entendu par la grande fenêtre. Est-ce que je me trompe ? lui demanda Kurt.

-Non, tu as raison.

-Et… si je te disais que je t'aime aussi, que ferais-tu ?

-Il te tend une perche, crétin ! Dépêche-toi de l'attraper ! cria la petite voix intérieure de Blaine.

-Je pense que…

Sans finir sa phrase, Blaine se pencha vers Kurt, glissa sa main dans sa nuque et pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il vivait son premier baiser… Jamais, Blaine n'avait embrassé quelqu'un d'autre. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que c'était aussi bon ! Il était doux et fort à la fois. Blaine avait l'impression de fondre à travers ce baiser. Soudain, il sentit la main de Kurt venir se poser sur son épaule et la caresser d'un mouvement lent et doux.

-Oh, bon sang ! Je nage en plein rêve… J'avais raison : les lèvres de Kurt sont douces et sucrées… J'en veux plus…

Lentement, il caressa la lèvre de Kurt du bout de sa langue pour lui demander accès à la sienne. Kurt ouvrit la bouche docilement et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Blaine sentit un électrochoc le traverser de partout et son cerveau se court-circuiter complètement. Les deux bras de Kurt s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et Blaine glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Kurt. Les garçons se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Blaine croisa le regard de Kurt qui sembla plus lumineux que jamais malgré son piètre état.

-Où étais-tu toute ma vie ? murmura Blaine en posant son front contre celui de Kurt.

-Si près, mais pourtant, si loin, lui répondit Kurt en frottant le bout de son nez contre celui de Blaine.

-Je t'aime, Kurt Hummel.

-Je t'aime aussi, Blaine Anderson.

À ces mots, Blaine serra Kurt doucement dans ses bras.


	25. Fin

Bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices,

Je suis PinkFuschia, l'auteure de cette fanfiction KLAINE. Je vous remercie d'avoir prit la peine de la lire jusqu'au bout et de me donner vos avis et commentaires auxquels j'ai aussi pris plaisir à vous répondre personnellement. En effet, je préférais répondre personnellement aux commentaires et c'est pourquoi mes réponses aux reviews n'ont jamais été publiées. Je voulais aussi m'excuser du temps que j'ai pris pour terminer mon histoire, mais j'ai eu de la visite et des problèmes de clavier. Car oui, mon histoire est finie. Je remercie aussi à l'avance tous les nouveaux membres de la communauté qui découvriront mon histoire et la liront pour ensuite me donner leur avis.

Bref, je vous remercie tous de votre soutien et, pour finir, laissez-moi vous poser deux questions :

1-Voulez-vous que je continue à publier sur le site ?

2-Croyez-vous que j'ai un avenir comme écrivaine ?

Bisous à tous et toutes,

PinkFuschia / La fée la plus célèbre du monde paranormal.


End file.
